Trade the Past
by VioletWylde
Summary: Sasuke's budding relationship with Naruto is interrupted when he is ordered to hunt down Orochimaru. Can he conquer his demons and create a better life for himself? Yaoi, Rated M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my first fanfic...please be gentle...also I do not have a beta yet so if anybody out there has any suggestions I would be happy to hear them.**

**Warning: I own a lemon tree and picked a few ripe ones just for you. What? You don't like lemons? Then off with you, go on, shoo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and do not profit from the things I do to him**

The dark-haired boy wandered the empty streets of Konoha, lit only by the moonlight and the occasional street lamp. There was a light breeze bringing a slight chill to the autumn air. Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets and his head up, staring at the clouds that moved slowly across the night sky.

While his body was winding through the various alleys of the village, Sasuke's mind was elsewhere. His thoughts drifted back to the recently completed mission, where he and the rest of team 7 had intercepted rival ninja on their way to attack a small village on the border of the Fire Country. He thought about his team and how they had grown to work together so fluidly. He thought about Naruto...

* * *

It had been several years since Kakashi-sensei had convinced Sasuke to attempt a friendship with the loud-mouthed blond. Kakashi saw their budding rivalry as an opportunity to bring the boys together as teammates. He bought the boys dinner and watched from behind a book as they sat quietly across from one another. Sasuke was annoyed by the insinuation – that _he_ needed friends. It had been a few years since his family was murdered and he was surviving just fine on his own. Nonetheless he had agreed to this meeting and decided to try and make the best of it.

The two of them chatted until their food arrived and Sasuke found himself smirking as the blond dug into his meal as if he hadn't eaten in days. After dinner the boys were relaxed and Sasuke found himself actually enjoying the company, though he would never admit it. He even agreed to meet up with Naruto again, maybe for lunch and a visit to the arcade.

Over the years the two boys became good friends in addition to teammates. In practice they were competitors, constantly trying to one-up each other; in battle they worked in harmony, supporting each other in their actions; privately they had become inseparable, getting together for a meal or to hang out just about every day.

* * *

Sasuke kicked a pebble down the street, his mind returning to the empty battlefield from a few days ago. The rival ninja had retreated, suffering a few casualties. The forest was empty save for Team 7. A stray shuriken flew from the dense tree line, catching Sasuke off guard. It sliced him just below the hip, causing him to fall to the opposite knee. Naruto ran to his side, looming above him, prepared to attack. Nothing happened – nobody came forward, no more attacks.

Naruto knelt behind his raven-haired partner and pulled him into his lap, he looked around for Sakura but their medic ninja partner was nowhere to be seen. Naruto cursed her name and began to bandage the wound himself. In a firm, but gentle motion he began to wrap the wound on Sasuke's thigh. He held the padding on the outside and moved his other hand around Sasuke's leg, gently tugging the material into place. Sasuke watched his partner's hands work and he shuttered slightly at the sensation, he felt his stomach flutter. _What is this feeling? _He had wondered.

Naruto patted the bandage and with a smile he reassured Sasuke that he would live. He looked around again for Sakura, wondering if she was wounded too. He did not see her in the bushes just beyond the tree line. Neither of them had seen her when she threw the shuriken.

Sakura had watched their relationship blossom for years now and had long given up her pursuit of Sasuke when she realized he would never reciprocate. But it became painful to observe when she realized that neither boy recognized the true feelings they shared for each other. So she had decided to give them a little nudge.

She stepped into the clearing where her teammates sat and apologized for not getting to them faster. She looked over the bandage Naruto had placed and complimented him on how well he had done, for a novice. They made their way back to the village and Sakura wondered if she had succeeded, if anything had changed.

* * *

Something had changed. Sasuke could not place it, but he could feel something was different. They had returned to the village and been debriefed but part of Sasuke's mind was still in that clearing. He could not let go, did not want to let go, of that sensation - Naruto's fingers moving against his leg, pressing into his flesh.

Sasuke had never felt that kind of nervous excitement before. It was not like the feelings he got in battle, it was more akin to the way he felt when he first kissed a girl – Sakura as a matter of fact. _Why?_ He thought again. He had pondered this question for days now and was no closer to finding an answer.

And so tonight he decided to visit the object of his obsession. He had wandered across the village, through the streets and alleys until he arrived at the familiar building. He looked up to the open window, the shade was half drawn. He took a deep breath and then, in three quick moves he was inside the apartment.

The blond lay sleeping, sprawled out across the bed. He had kicked off the sheets, save for one leg that seemed tangled. His face, one arm and part of his chest rested in darkness, while the rest of his body was exposed to the moonlight. His skin, while tanned, appeared pale under this light. He did not wake as Sasuke silently entered the room, but sensing the familiar chakra Naruto rolled over - unconsciously offering half the bed to his friend.

The raven-haired boy smiled and crawled onto the mattress. He laid motionless, staring at the ceiling. His eyes moved, watching the blond sleep for a moment and then back to the ceiling. His lids became heavier and heavier until finally Sasuke drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Naruto awoke to the feeling of a warm body next to him. His eyes shot open in confusion, he looked down to see and arm draped lightly across his torso. His breathing quickened and he followed the limb to it's owner. He sighed when he recognized the pale face and spiky black hair of his best friend. He was still confused, but no longer concerned about the body laying next to him. Naruto did not remember his partner coming over the night before. He remembered a dinner of ramen and a few beers while he looked over some mission files, then he went to bed – it had been an uneventful evening.

Slowly he moved the arm and inched off the bed, careful not to wake Sasuke, who looked so peaceful. He put on a pair of shorts and walked across the studio into the kitchen. Quietly he began to make a pot of coffee. The aroma quickly filled the apartment and Sasuke was roused from slumber.

"Another late night at the bar?" Naruto asked with a grin. He was at the sink cleaning two cups.

Sasuke sat up and stretched, "Fuck you" he replied with a yawn. Perfectly normal banter.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, trying to remember what had happened. He knew why he had come over, but did not remember actually talking with Naruto. Judging by Naruto's nonchalant attitude, Sasuke decided he must have just fallen asleep.

"So...to what do I owe this pleasure?" He smirked as he poured the coffee, black for both of them.

Sasuke staggered up and made his way to the round table located in the corner of the apartment that served as a kitchen. He sat and shook his head.

"You don't remember?" Questioned the blond, "I know you're not hungover, which means you came from home. So... you walked across the entire village in the middle of the night and you don't remember why?"

The pale boy shrugged. He couldn't remember his pep talk; the things he had planned on saying, the questions he had planned on asking. Naruto wasn't buying it, he know something was on his partner's mind. Sasuke stared blankly at his cup of coffee. "Well if you don't want to talk, I have errands to run," Naruto said as he stood up.

He reached for Sasuke's cup and was caught by the wrist. The dark-haired boy shot a searing look at Naruto, he was having difficulty controlling himself. He let go of the blond, "Its about what happened on our last mission..." Sasuke trailed off.

"What? Granny Tsunade not happy?" Naruto sneered, returning the cups to the sink.

"No, nothing like that," Sasuke said, there was something in his voice that sounded almost like guilt, "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" the pale boy asked.

Naruto was surprised by what seemed to be a sudden change in topic, "What do you mean? I've been with lots of girls," he retorted, almost offended.

This was true. Naruto had grown up to become a strong shinobi and people respected him for his power – and his ability to control his power. People respected him and were attracted to him, especially the ladies. Despite this popularity, or maybe because of it, he never stayed with any one girl.

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked after giving the question more serious thought.

"She doesn't count."

_No, I guess not_. Naruto thought about his complicated relationship with the girl. She loved him so deeply and would die to prove her feelings for him but he did not reciprocate. While their "relationship" was the longest that Naruto had ever had, he never really had his heart in it. Sure they had been intimate and he liked being with her, it was still shallow somehow. Their "break up" was mutual; Hinata realized that he would never open himself up to her, perhaps he was too scared, and she would rather be a dear friend than an ex-girlfriend.

"What about you?" Naruto retorted, "I don't see you strutting around with a girl on each arm."

Sasuke's eyes moved beyond Naruto, focusing on the ceiling, the floor, the bed and then darting nervously back to Naruto, "I haven't found the right one I suppose," he said with a smirk.

This wasn't untrue. Sasuke also had his pick of girls in the village – often before Naruto – but none of them kept his interest and they all seemed too needy; wanting to know what he thought and how he felt. Every girl seemed to think he was a hurt puppy needing to be nursed back to health. Sasuke hated the implication – that he was weak. It was his own fault for putting on the cool and brooding facade and he knew it. People either thought he was secretly hurting or a dick, either way suited him as long as they left him alone. There was only one person Sasuke had ever felt close enough to to actually open up and that person was in the room with him.

"What does this have to do with the mission?" Naruto asked leaning against the wall.

Sasuke's pulse quickened, he hadn't prepared his thoughts. He leaned back in his chair, trying to appear calm. Should he just be honest? Should he try to get Naruto to admit his feelings first – that is if he even had any? Ever the stoic shinobi, he opted for the latter, "I was just thinking about that sneak attack, you know, when I was injured," he paused to see Naruto's reaction, which appeared to be a mixture of intrigue and pride, "well, you just took care of me," Sasuke fumbled, "my wound," he recovered.

"uh-huh..." Naruto was anxious to see where this was leading.

"I just wondered, if you ever cared for a girl the way you cared for me – my wound," he finished his thought and was waiting for a response. _Take the bait_.

"Well, I don't have to bandage a whole lot of my dates..." Naruto began, but seeing the disappointment in Sasuke's eyes he continued, "But, no I guess...I mean..." he was searching for the right words, "I mean, I care about you," He could feel his body become flushed, "I mean, your my teammate right? I got to keep you alive," Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke smiled, it wasn't what he wanted to hear but it made him happy nonetheless, "Yeah, right," he stood up and patted Naruto on the shoulder as he walked out, "I'll see you later."

Naruto stood still for a moment still processing his conversation with Sasuke. He shook his head and moved to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He turned the shower on and waited for the steam to rise before stepping in. He soaked up the hot streams of water and began to wash. He thought back to the battlefield of this last mission, to the moment Sasuke was hit.

He remembered the pit he felt in his stomach when he saw his partner was injured. He remembered running to aid his friend. Naruto tried to think about the event objectively, in the heat of the moment it all seemed so normal, but perhaps he had done something without realizing it. His friend had fallen and Naruto had knelt behind him, he pulled his partner to his lap. _Cradled him_. He reached down and held Sasuke's leg while he bandaged. _Caressed him_. His hands moved quickly and he wrapped the material, he brushed his friend's leg. _His groin_. Naruto was rinsing the shampoo from his hair, recalling the event. He suddenly felt nervous, perhaps even a little giddy. It was the same feeling he had the first time he felt a woman's breast on accident – sort of – Sakura as a matter of fact.

_Have you ever cared for a girl the way you cared for me?_

"Of course!" he said as he stepped out of the shower, steam rising from his toned shoulders. As he toweled off he realized that must have been what Sasuke was getting at, that Naruto had touched him the same way he would touch a girl.

* * *

"So I insulted him!" Naruto exclaimed to Sakura. He had come to her looking for advice, as she was the only other person that knew Sasuke as well as him. He had explained the events that took place on the mission – since he thought Sakura had not been present – and this morning's conversation. During his shower, Naruto had realized he had treated Sasuke the way he would have girl, the way he tended to him – like he was helpless. If there was one way to piss off his partner, it was to treat him like he was fragile.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose, it was all she could do to keep from smacking him across the head, "So let me get this straight," she said in exasperation, "Sasuke came to your house in the dead of night to talk to you about the way you touched him during the mission and you think it is because you offended him?"

"Yeah..." Naruto responded, confused.

"You think that Uchiha Sasuke, the most stubborn and prideful boy you have ever known, waited three days to sneak into your bed to tell you that you hurt his feelings?" She huffed.

"Yes?" the blond furrowed his brow, not sure what Sakura was getting at.

"Did it ever occur to you that if you had done something to upset Sasuke he would have let you know then and there? Like every other time you do something stupid and he hits you and calls you an idiot?" She was trying not to get too involved, it was a delicate topic after all.

"No...not really," Naruto replied, his lips pursed.

"Idiot," she mumbled.

* * *

Despite what Sakura said, Naruto decided to offer his partner an apology; he invited Sasuke to the bar for a few drinks. Naruto arrived first and claimed a booth in the back, away from the rowdy patrons. He saw his dark-haired friend enter and waved him over. Sasuke made his way through the crowd, hands in his pockets – his normal gait. He scooted into the seat across from Naruto, who poured him a cup of sake. Naruto had a flushed grin on his face, a sign he was a few rounds up on the new arrival. Sasuke smiled back and lifted the cup to his lips, the alcohol burned on the way down – warming his core.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry!" Naruto said, raising his voice above the roar of the growing crowd.

"For what?" Sasuke asked, thoroughly confused.

"For treating you like a girl," Naruto replied, his faced filled with genuine guilt.

Sasuke poured himself another cup of sake, still unsure what was going on, "Naruto, I don't..." he was cut off.

"Look I know you can take care of yourself, I don't know why I did what I did," the blond was blushing, "I just don't like seeing you hurt...not that _you_ get hurt..." he was nervous and rambling.

Sasuke smirked, he now realized what Naruto was talking about, "It okay, Naruto," he said, looking to the blue eyes staring at him, "I'm not mad at you."

"Oh, good," Naruto blinked, now _he_ was confused, "then what _did_ you mean?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat, even _he_ didn't know what he meant. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips, and said what he _thought_ he meant, "I wanted to know if you touched me the way you would touch a girl...if you wanted to touch me the way you would touch a girl..."

Naruto stared, obviously a little bewildered by the statement. He sat back in his seat, letting the words marinate. He quickly scanned his memories of Sasuke, the interactions they'd had and the way they had grown to be so close. He looked down for a moment and then, with an expression of clarity he responded, "I have never thought about it before, I have never _wanted_ to before..."

"Okay..." Sasuke interrupted and proceeded to pour himself another cup of sake, it was going to take quite a few to get over this moment.

Naruto reached for the raven-haired boy, holding his wrist, "I am not saying 'no'."

Now it was Sasuke with the bewildered look. _Just what exactly were they talking about?_ Even though he had brought the whole thing up, he still wasn't sure. Before he even realized what was going on, Naruto had paid the bill and was standing next to the booth, hand outstretched. Cautiously, Sasuke accepted the blond's hand and was lead out of the bar, into the street. The streets which had been so empty the night before were now teeming with people, people that didn't seem to notice or care about the two boys walking briskly hand-in-hand. Sasuke was still trying to process the sudden change in venue as Naruto was rattling the key in the lock to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for continuing to read, you have made my insides all warm and squishy. I know this chapter is wicked short, but not to fear there is plenty more to come.**

**Warning: Here is some sweet boyxboy action, you know you like it and if you don't then why are you here?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...well let's just say he would never get to go on any missions...but I don't :(**

They sat on the couch, the apartment dimly lit by one lamp on the end table. Had Naruto purposely only turned on one light for ambiance, or was that a coincidence? Each of them had a beer in hand, Sasuke was sure more were in their future.

"So..." Naruto shifted and turned to his raven-haired friend, "...you think I'm hot?" His lack of tact was perfectly fitting and made Sasuke smile.

Sasuke could feel his face getting flushed and his heart began to flutter, "Jesus, Naruto..."

"That's not a no," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke looked at his best friend, he let his dark eyes wonder over the various features. He had never looked at Naruto this way. He had never really noticed how bright and deep those blue eyes were, he felt as if he could drown in them – and that would be just fine. This was the first time he had stopped to admire Naruto's lips, he had seen that ridiculous grin many times, but never noticed how thick those lips were. The boy must have felt the stare, as he nervously darted his tongue out to moisten the flesh. Sasuke was struck by this movement and coughed as he sipped his beer. He quickly moved his gaze, widening it to encompass all of Naruto. Sasuke knew his build, his toned and tanned body – he had seen it enough in practice – but tonight the idea of Naruto's body, especially the thought of it bare, was new and exciting.

Naruto was chuckling to himself, perhaps the absurdity of this whole thing had finally sunk in, and Sasuke discovered he was a little worried this experiment would be over before it even began. Then Naruto scooted closer, leaned in and whispered, "I like your hair." He smiled and reached out, stroking the dark locks. Sasuke held his breath and closed his eyes, his head was spinning.

Without thinking the pale boy moved in, he let his lips settle against the blond's. For a moment neither boy moved and then, with desire building, Sasuke brought his hand to Naruto's jaw and pulled him closer. He began to move his lips, allowing them to caress and play with the flesh before him. In a move as bold the initial kiss, Naruto slid his tongue into his partner's mouth. The two tongues began to writhe together, exploring each other. The gentle kiss was turning into a hot, wet mess. Sasuke let go first, trying to catch a shaky breath and Naruto fell forward slightly before opening his eyes.

The blood pumping through his veins was on fire and Naruto could feel himself losing control. He had never expected this reaction; his body was trembling, his lips were tingling, and he felt a throbbing passion trying to escape his pants. Sasuke was doing his best to appear cool and calm, but inside he was frantic. His heart was racing and he struggled to produce steady breaths.

Naruto leaned in again, his lips ravaging their target, his tongue pressing and swirling. He began to move his hands. He placed his right hand on Sasuke's hip and with the left he began to explore under the boys shirt. The raven-haired boy shuddered at the feeling of Naruto's calloused fingers against his skin - it was gentle and perhaps even a little hesitant.

"Wait.." Sasuke whispered against the blond's lips.

Naruto paused his roving fingers and after a moment bit the pale boy's bottom lip. A moan escaped from somewhere deep inside Sasuke and Naruto took it as a cue to continue. He began to move his hand up, caressing the dark-haired boy – his chest, collar bone and back down around his rib cage to his strong back. He pressed Sasuke closer to him. Naruto, in a moment of clarity realized how easily he could move Sasuke and bring him onto his lap. One quick motion and pale boy would be straddling him. He tensed his arm, ready to move, when suddenly Sasuke pulled back. Struggling to his feet, Sasuke mumbled his plea again.

"...the hell?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's just hold on for a second and think about this..." Sasuke was frazzled, heart pounding.

"What is there to think about?" Naruto hissed, running his hands through his hair, beads of sweat had begun to form on his brow, "I mean...fuck, Sasuke," the blond said in exasperation, "Isn't this what you wanted? I mean, I know this is what I want. Can't you feel that..." Naruto clenched his chest, searching for the words, "can't you feel that fire?"

Sasuke could feel what Naruto trying so hard to describe. It was a burning lust that was glorious and terrifying at the same time, "I just need to...process this," he knelt in front of Naruto, and bringing two finders up he tapped the blond on the forehead. It was a gesture similar to that Itachi used to do to Sasuke and it made him grimace for a moment when he realized it, "I'm not saying 'no'," he smiled. And in an instant he was gone, leaving the blond flustered and feverish.

The pale boy escaped to the alley adjacent to the apartment. He braced himself against the wall, trying desperately to control his breathing. His mind was racing, his body still on fire. He was trying to hold on to the tingling in his lips and the sweet taste of the blond. He closed his eyes as he fought to identify Naruto's smell, it reminded him of the forest on a summer day – fresh and hot. In his mind he pictured those beautiful sapphire eyes, wild with passion and felt his partner's hot breath on his cheek.

He opened his eyes to discover he was stroking himself through his pants, massaging his raging erection. He felt his face flush and his eyes darted around nervously, only to discover he was alone on the street. After a moment of deliberation he pulled down his pants and began to touch himself. Through a tight fist he pumped, and recalled the sensation of Naruto's tongue in his mouth. He imagined how their tongues had danced together in his mouth and out into Naruto's. In and out and in and out and in and...

_oh god oh god oh god..._

He stroked himself faster, his eyes clenched, his pulse pounding in his ears. He tried to suppress the moans that were building in his chest, "Na...ru...to," he groaned as he exploded into his hand. Cum streamed out of him hard and fast, splattering the ground in front of him. Absentmindedly, he continued to stroke until he finally regained a normal breathing pattern. He turned and looked around the corner, up to the apartment of the boy who was occupying is every thought. He wiped his hand on his boxers, pulled his pants up and began his walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Oh those boys, what kind of trouble will they get into next...oh yeah, this kind of trouble...**

**Warning: This chapter is lemony fresh, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto...but if I could pick a part...**

"What did you say?" the boy asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I made out with Sasuke last night," Naruto repeated, he began to wonder if it was a good idea to visit Shikamaru this early on a Saturday. He was a close friend, and Naruto knew he could trust him, but he did get irritated easily.

"Sasuke?" he confirmed. Naruto nodded, "Uchiha Sasuke?" he repeated again, a little dumbfounded.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, growing frustrated, "And then he just left, said we should 'think about it'!"

Shikamaru could tell his blond friend was confused, frustrated and maybe even a little hurt, "Look, Naruto..." he was trying to console his comrade, "Sasuke is a planner, he likes to be in control. Think about how he behaves in a fight, he wouldn't make a move unless he could predict the next five. So imagine how he felt last night, he wasn't prepared for _that_," Naruto nodded, this is why he came to Shikamaru. After a pause he continued, "I think you should do something uncharacteristic for you Naruto, I think you should listen to him. Because the next move you guys make could change a lot of things and that should not be taken lightly."

Naruto thanked his friend for the candid advice and began to meander around the village, doing his best to concentrate on this topic. He thought about his relationship with Sasuke up to the night before, how they were so close and how much that friendship meant to him. He thought about their team and how much he had come to depend on Sasuke's strength in battle. He had made his way into the markets and more people were beginning to appear.

In his periphery Naruto noticed a familiar shock of silver hair and perked up when he saw Kakashi and his former instructor Iruka. He approached them with his normal grin, greeting them both.

"Can I ask you something kind of strange, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. After a moment, his former teacher shrugged and the blond continued, "Do you know anybody that was_..._uh..._involved_...with one of their teammates?"

Kakashi paused, not sure how to respond, "...Are you having issues with Sakura? I thought you stopped barking up that tree a while ago?"

"No," Naruto looked down, blushing, "not Sakura..."

Kakashi blinked, and looked uncomfortably at Iruka who was desperately trying to contain his laughter.

* * *

Sakura made her way through the Uchiha compound. She never understood why Sasuke insisted on staying here with the ghosts of his past, it didn't seem healthy. Sakura knocked on the door and when nobody answered she tried the handle. It wasn't locked, odd for Sasuke. She entered the house, driven by her morbid curiosity about the events of the last evening. She called his name and received no response.

She passed by his bedroom, seeing it was empty and moved on. The girl arrived at the bathroom - the door was closed. Sakura knocked lightly and opened the door slowly. She called for him again, and peered around the door. At last she found him laying in the bath tub, a towel over his face.

"Sasuke?" she said, a little louder this time, as she entered the room.

He shot up, muscles tense and grabbed the towel from his face. His eyes shown red to the intruder. Sasuke stopped and caught her breath at the sight of him. _He's a wreck_. She thought.

"What the fuck, Sakura?" the pale boy hissed at her before sinking back into the hot water.

"I just came by to see how things went last night," she said with an apologetic tone.

Sasuke paused, "Nothing happened," he murmured, replacing the towel.

He was lying, Sakura could tell. And if Sakura could tell, then there was something wrong. Sasuke was, after all, a master at masking his feelings. She decided this could only mean one of two things; either he wanted to talk but didn't want to admit it or that he was so upset he didn't even bother hiding it. Regardless of the reason, Sakura decided to press on.

"He came to me yesterday, he didn't understand what you were trying to tell him..." Sakura began.

"Don't," he interrupted, "It's not like that...he was...quite agreeable."

Sakura could hear the smile he was hiding under the towel, "So what is all _this_ about?" she motioned to his pitiful display. He shrugged in response, "wait a minute...what do you mean _agreeable_?" she demanded.

Sasuke huffed and pulled the towel off his face, turning to glare at Sakura – punishment for harassing him. She stood her ground, secretly relieved to see his eyes had returned to their normal onyx, "Well?" she pressed.

"Well..." he dunked his head under the water and came up, resting his elbows on his knees, "I told him what I meant and he...agreed," the pale boy was enjoying this. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Look I am not going to kiss and tell..." she perked up as he smirked, "but I think Naruto and I have reached a mutual understanding about where this friendship is heading."

That was really only a half-truth. Sasuke knew where _he_ want the relationship to go, but he was concerned that he may have scared his partner off. After all it was Sasuke that had incited the whole event and when Naruto actually responded it was Sasuke that shot him down. It was never his intention to toy with the blond, but in the end he could not help but regret the way he had played with Naruto – like a fucking yoyo.

"Well that is good to hear," Sakura said, a slight waver in her voice. She _was_ happy for them, but she was also hurt. The feelings she had for Sasuke, like the feelings Naruto had once had for her, were never going to be reciprocated and all at once she realized she had lost both the boy she thought she loved and the boy she thought loved her.

Sasuke could sense her distress, and while he knew there was nothing he could do about how she felt he tried to console her, "Look, Sakura...no matter what happens, you need to know that we will both be here for you, as teammates and as friends. Your camaraderie means a lot to both of us."

Her smile was weak, but she knew that was the best Sasuke could offer and at least he cared enough to try.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets with a grin plastered on his face, his hands clasped behind his head. His conversation with Kakashi and Iruka had been...enlightening, albeit somewhat embarrassing as well. They had explained to him how normal it was for shinobi to get together; after all, they had said, who better to understand the pressures of a ninja than another ninja. The important thing to remember, the thing Naruto must keep in mind, is that he cannot allow his feelings for Sasuke to cloud his judgment.

Naruto's smile widened when he thought about the way his two teachers had exchanged wary glances and he wondered if there was more to their advice than they were letting on. He lowered his hands and shook his head. He stopped at the door, _when did I get here?_ He reached out for the handled and nearly fell forward as he door was opened from behind.

Sakura, visibly startled at first, smiled and opened the door the rest of the way, "I think he is ready for you," she said as she walked out. _Was that a wink?_

Puzzled, the blond entered the house. He made his way down the hall, walking in quick strides, although he was trying to keep calm. He passed by the empty bedroom and found the bathroom door cracked, steam spilling out into the hall. Tentatively, and with one finger, he pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

He did not see the dark-haired boy at first, and as he peered further around the door he caught a glimpse of the boy standing in front of a mirror. He was leaning over the counter, nose scrunched and eyes squinted, focusing on some feature. With one hand he held a towel loosely draped around his waist and with the other he was drying his hair. Naruto felt his pulse quicken as he stared at the glorious sight before him.

The blond boy watched as beads of condensation formed on Sasuke's shoulders, and rolled lazily along the lines of muscle. His eyes followed the drops of water down, across the tight flesh and lean muscles, to where the towel laid – just below the hips. His skin was pale and flawless, with no visible marks or scars from battle, save for the seal placed low on Sasuke's neck. It was like a tattoo, located at the junction of neck and shoulder muscles.

Sasuke must have caught the blond's reflection in the mirror, he turned and smiled seductively. The expression had Naruto breathing even harder. His eyes took in Sasuke, traveling down his bare chest and stomach. The pale boy was toned from years of training, he was not overly muscled but well defined. Naruto focused on his friend's chest, his dark nipples hard from the cold air. He fought the urge to bite his lip but could not keep his fingers from making a slight pinching gesture. His gaze traveled down, over the tight muscles to Sasuke's navel. Naruto lingered there for a moment before continuing down the thin trail of dark hair to the pale boy's hand where it gripped the top of the towel.

His eyes darted back up and met with Sasuke's. The raven-haired boy was moving now, walking towards the blond and smiling he teased, "So...you think I'm hot?" he said, gesturing to himself.

Naruto grinned, he felt ready to pounce and every step Sasuke took in his direction increased the tension in his muscles, "Fuck you," he retorted with a nervous chuckle.

The pale boy raised an eye brow, it was a small gesture but it sent Naruto reeling. Just when he thought he could no longer contain himself he remembered Shikamaru's advice. _He needs to be in control_. Sasuke continued moving forward, brushing up against the frozen boy as he exited the room. Naruto stood still for a moment, attempting to regain his composure. The sound of Sasuke's towel hitting the floor snapped the blond back to reality.

He moved quickly down the hall, trying desperately to keep from giving in to a full chase. After taking a deep breath he entered the bedroom. He found Sasuke already laying in his bed, covered from the waist down, hands behind his head, eyes closed. The pale boy lifted his lids half way and worked to keep his breathing controlled as he watched Naruto enter the room. He grinned and brought himself up on his elbows.

Naruto licked his lips, he was wracked with anticipation. He moved toward the bed, discarding his jacket and shoes. Sasuke made his way to the edge of the mattress, careful to keep himself covered – he didn't want to give it all away too soon. Standing at the foot of the bed, Naruto grabbed the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up. He moved with speed and grace – until the collar snagged under his chin, it took two tugs to finally get the shirt over his head. Sasuke chuckled, appreciating the levity that Naruto always seemed to bring to tense situations, albeit unintentional more times than not.

The dark-haired boy stared up at Naruto, his bare torso inches away. He placed his hands on the blond's hips and then, slowly, began to drag his fingers up. Naruto shuddered and broke out in goosebumps at the sensation. Sasuke walked his fingers over the tanned skin, from the ribs up to the chest. He gently tugged at Naruto's rosy colored nipples and then dug his nails in and drug them down to the blond's stomach, stopping just shy of the seal that radiated from his navel.

Sasuke studied the squiggled calligraphy and lines, tracing them with his fingers. Placing one hand on Naruto's back and the other on his thigh, Sasuke moved the boy, positioning the tanned torso directly in from of him. He leaned in and began to kiss and lick the seal. Beginning at the 3 o'clock position he worked counterclockwise. Naruto closed his eyes, his breathing becoming rapid and shallow; the result of Sasuke's soft lips, slick tongue and hot breath.

As the pale boy focused his mouth on Naruto's abdomen, he moved his hand inward from the thigh. Tentatively at first, Sasuke massaged the growing erection. Naruto's blue eyes shot open and he looked down as the strokes became more aggressive. The raven-haired boy looked up and their lust-filled eyes met, sending Sasuke over the edge. His hands moved quickly, dispatching the rest of Naruto's clothes.

He reached out with barely concealed excitement, like a child opening a present. He wrapped his slender fingers around the base of Naruto's hard cock, rubbing it with his thumb. He began to stroke slowly, applying only a light pressure. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation and preparation. He leaned forward and, bringing his tongue to the head, began to lick the thick flesh. The pale boy swirled his tongue around the shaft, lubricating it. He began to squeeze and stroke more forcefully, focusing his mouth on the sensitive tip.

Naruto worked to hold back his moans, but his body seemed to spasm uncontrollably. His abdomen tightened and pelvis bucked as Sasuke enveloped him, lapping and sucking. He looked down at the dark head bobbing fiercely on his cock and shuttered again as Sasuke began to message his balls, he feared his legs might give out.

For his part, Sasuke was enjoying himself immensely. He reveled in the way he could exploit every bit of Naruto's throbbing flesh, causing him to tremble and choke down pleasure-filled moans. Even the taste of the blond was pleasing to Sasuke; sweet, salty and tangy.

A guttural moan finally escaped Naruto as the pale boy worked his cock furiously. In an act of great self sacrifice, he pulled the raven-haired boy up. Sasuke's stroking and sucking was glorious and Naruto knew he could not take much more, but he desperately wanted to make this last. The pale boy looked confused and a little irritated, he had been taken away from his new toy and he had lost his cover.

Still holding him by the shoulders, Naruto pulled Sasuke in and kissed him deeply. He plunged his tongue deep into the mouth that had just pleasured him so thoroughly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the tan boy and pressed against him, emitting a breathy moan. His legs still a little weak, Naruto began to tilt and after a failed struggle to keep his balance fell forward. Sasuke held on to the blond tightly as they collapsed onto the mattress.

The pale boy laid pinned, staring up at the blond who wore a sheepish grin. Under any other circumstance he would have cursed and punched the boy, but today Sasuke was content to lay under him. He felt himself relax as he became immersed in the azure eyes above him. Naruto, feeling his partner loosen up, began to place soft kisses on his face, neck and chest. Their bare bodies rubbing against each other as he moved. The friction against his groin, while welcomed, made Sasuke painfully aware of his neglected erection.

"Naruto..." he pleaded with a heaving pant.

The blond grinned and nodded, a slight mischievous glimmer in his eye. He was not a sadist by any means, but it was so rare that Sasuke ever needed him and even more uncommon that he would actually voice it, Naruto wanted to make this moment count. He moved his kisses lower, down to the pale and perfect chest and tender dark nipples. He flicked his tongue out, shocking the nub to attention, and gently nibbled. The dark-haired boy inhaled sharply, biting his lower lip.

Naruto continued moving down, brushing his lips down the tight abdomen. Each quiver of muscle and throaty moan giving him more confidence. He reached the pale boy's pelvis and gnawed ravenously on the hip bone. Slowly, he moved toward Sasuke's hot, throbbing cock. His heart thumped wildly in his chest and the blond fought his urge to gobble up the thick flesh.

He began his passionate assault on the pale boy's scrotum. Fondling each ball with his tongue, sucking fervently, then releasing. He moved up, circling his slick muscle around the firm shaft. Sasuke moaned and bucked as Naruto's hot breath caressed the tip, but the blond would not oblige him so quickly. He paused, wet his lips and then began to lap at the head. He slid his tongue across the slit, and received a teasing preview of Sasuke's salty flavor. After a few more laps Naruto went down, allowing the hard cock to slide along the roof of his mouth and back into his throat.

The dark-haired boy clenched the sheets and groaned, relieved to finally be getting the attention he had been begging for. The hot, wet cavern of Naruto's mouth sent wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him. Eyes closed in ecstasy, he began to run his fingers through the blond's hair. The tanned boy continued bobbing, faster and faster while Sasuke massaged his scalp. Feeling more bold, Naruto began to alternate between hard sucking and gently scraping his teeth against the thick flesh. The pale boy grabbed fistfuls of golden hair, pulled firmly and released in rhythm with blond. In anticipation of his climax, Sasuke clenched the yellow locks and yanked Naruto up.

"Fuck!" Naruto growled, but he gave up his protest as he watched his partner cum.

The pale boy came hard, moaning the blond's name, hot white streams releasing from his pulsing cock. Heavy pants reduced to shaky breaths and Sasuke looked up into those deep sapphire eyes. He felt himself drowning in those beautiful eyes again, he struggled to keep cool in his state of euphoria. He felt weak, vulnerable – it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. With what little energy he could muster, the raven-haired boy grabbed Naruto's firm shaft and began to pump.

The tanned boy leaned in for a passionate kiss, his lips tingled as they began to brush against Sasuke's - until the boy spoke, "Fuck me Naruto."

The voice was soft and husky, the words penetrated Naruto's core. In an uncontrolled shudder the blond came, exploding in Sasuke's hand. His face flushed, embarrassed that he could not contain himself. The dark-haired boy smiled and brought his other hand the blushing face. Naruto looked down, shaking, and watched as the pools of cum mixed together on Sasuke's hard stomach.

The pale boy grabbed the towel that he had been using on his hair, he had stashed it behind the headboard for just this situation. As he began to wipe himself off, Naruto took hold of the towel – he was half responsible after all – and finished cleaning the porcelain skin. The blond nuzzled up to his partner's chest, throwing an arm around his torso and wrapping a leg around his hips. The pale boy released a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He stroked the tanned boy's arm and together they drifted off.

It was almost dusk by the time Naruto left the Uchiha compound. They had spent the rest of the day pretty much like any other; they ate lunch, chatted about missions and other business and watched TV. The only difference today was their lack of clothing and close proximity during these activities. Naruto couldn't be sure, but he thought that Sasuke might have preferred him stay the night; however he was not yet ready to take that step and his partner did not protest when he said good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Practice makes perfect**

**Warning: that which we call a lemon by any other name would be as juicy**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and I am starting to think I never will**

It was midday when Sasuke knocked on the door, he had not heard from Naruto since yesterday. His ears perked as he listened to the commotion behind the door. The blond opened the door and peeked around the edge, he did not invite his friend inside. The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow and peered beyond the boy at the door, finding nothing out of place he returned his gaze the head poking out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat?" he gestured out of the apartment.

The blond looked frazzled, "I umm...I'm not feeling that great today, think I should stay home."

He did appear a little flushed, what little of him was exposed anyway, "You sure? I'm paying," the pale boy tempted, he knew Naruto wouldn't pass up a free meal unless he really wasn't feeling well.

"No, sorry," he apologized, his blue eyes clearly conflicted.

"Oh...okay," Sasuke replied, "Well maybe I can make you some soup or something," he stepped forward.

"No!" Naruto shut the barely open door even more, "I mean, I don't know if I'm contagious and I don't want to get you sick." Sasuke was visibly hurt as he stepped back, "I'm sure it is just a 24 hour bug, I'll be good to go tomorrow," he continued, trying to reassure his pale friend.

"Yeah, okay," the raven-haired boy replied, still irritated.

"Hey," Naruto finally came out from behind the door, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he reached out to touch the pale face. _You can't kiss him if your sick_, he chanted to himself.

Sasuke managed a weak smile as he looked at the tanned boy. Naruto stood in his boxers, and the dark-haired boy couldn't help but notice the fledgling erection hidden beneath the fabric. He turned as the door shut and walked down the hall. His smile was replaced by a perplexed look, _if he is sick why does he have a hard-on?_ He thought to himself, _and if he has a hard-on why wouldn't he let me in?

* * *

_

Naruto pressed his back against the door and sighed heavily. He hated to disappoint Sasuke – his friend, his partner, _his lover_. The tanned boy returned to the bedroom. He stared into his blue eyes, still unsure if what he was about to do was okay. He kept hearing Sasuke's husky request in his head.

_Fuck me Naruto_.

He had thought about it from the moment he left Sasuke's house last night. He tossed and turned all night and it was still there this morning when he woke up.

_Fuck me Naruto._

He thought about returning to Kakashi to discuss his anxiety but he figured that conversation would go one of three ways. Either he wouldn't say anything because it would be inappropriate, or he couldn't say anything because he didn't know, or he did offer his advice but that would open a Pandora's box that Naruto didn't think he wanted to open. In any event he decided to forgo Kakashi, and Iruka for that matter – the idea still made him giggle.

_Fuck me Naruto._

He considered taking this conversation to one of his friends, but figured that would go over even worse. _Hey Choji, what can you tell me about fucking a boy up the arse?_ Yeah, that didn't seem logical. Unless there were a lot more secret relationships going on behind the scenes, he couldn't imagine any of his friends would be able to talk him through this.

_Fuck me Naruto._

The idea of going to the bookstore was laughable - his first time setting foot in the establishment and he was looking for "The Joy of Sex – With a Dude". He had only been to the library a handful of times and he was pretty sure they didn't have any material on the subject.

_Fuck me Naruto._

He finally came to the conclusion that this, like any other technique he trained for, would require hands on practice. _But was that okay?_ He just didn't want to disappoint Sasuke, he wanted it to be good. He didn't want to fumble around and feel less than adequate – like his first time with a girl. He was doing it _for_ Sasuke so it couldn't be wrong, and it was cheating since it was _him_...right?

He continued to stare into those blue eyes until he finally gave up in a huff. If he couldn't find the answer in himself, he sure as hell wasn't going to find it in the eyes of a shadow clone.

* * *

He approached the clone, and removed his boxers then watched himself perform the same action. It was surreal and Naruto found it to be more than a little disturbing, "Alright," he said to himself (quite literally), "it's just like rubbin' one out in the shower, right?"

The shadow dropped to his knees and began his assault on Naruto's groin. He worked feverishly to restore the blond's excitement. The shadow became frustrated when his efforts brought no reward and looked up at Naruto who was clearly distracted. The clone became more aggressive, grabbing Naruto's ass tightly he began to suck harder, employing his teeth.

Naruto yipped and pushed the clone off, who stumbled back and staggered to his feet. The twins stared at each other both panting and irritated - and aroused. Naruto lunged forward, pushing his clone backwards onto the bed. They collapsed onto the mattress in a frenzy; lips colliding, teeth gnashing, bodies writhing together.

Naruto was overwhelmed by his urge to fuck himself, he had to make a conscious effort to think about what he was doing and why. This was supposed to be a learning experience and he needed to concentrate on the actions he took. He focused on the task at hand and considered the best way to continue. He examined his clone and after a moment determined the best way to proceed.

Naruto moved the clone up and forward, positioning him on his hands and knees, the blond moved himself directly in front of his clone and motioned for the shadow to bend down. With his tongue, the shadow began to caress Naruto's shaft while the blond placed his own fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. He removed his fingers and, after a moment of hesitation, grabbed the clone's ass in one hand and with his moistened fingers began to explore his entrance.

He pushed one finger in, the clone stopped his movements and looked up. Cobalt eyes met and Naruto felt himself blushing immediately. Naruto held his breath until the clone repealed his stare and went back to sucking. After releasing a shaky breath Naruto continued his probing, feeling along the tight muscled walls. The clone, in what seemed to be an act of approval, widened his stance – allowing Naruto better access to the hot space.

The blond inserted a second finger and began to stroke the space, feeling the bumps and ridges. Biting his bottom lip, he imagined how this would feel on more sensitive body parts. He stretched his fingers apart and after receiving no complaints from his clone, added a third digit. His anticipation was becoming unbearable and Naruto hurried to message the tight space.

His breathing now ragged and shallow, Naruto pushed the clone backwards on the bed. He wrapped the shadow's legs around his waist and, grabbing on to his now slick cock, positioned himself at the entrance. The blond inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and pushed forward; he carved his way inside of the clone, shuddering at the sensation of his hard length being engulfed by tight muscle. He felt the shadow tense and paused before pulling back out, leaving just the head inside. After a moment he plunged in again, this time burying himself a little deeper before he felt the muscles contract. He backed out, offering a momentary reprieve, then in again. Naruto continued the slow and shallow thrusts until he found his entire shaft surrounded by the hot walls.

The blond began to thrust with more confidence, allowing his full length to slide in and out. He moved slightly to get a better position and brushed against a smooth bump in the tight muscle. The clone shuddered at the contact, peeking Naruto's interest. He pulled back and, concentrating on his movements, thrust forward. He slid against the spot again causing the shadow to close his eyes and arch his back. The blond smiled and began to pump hard, rubbing against the spot again and again, sending the clone spiraling into ecstasy. Naruto slowed down when he saw tears welling up in the sapphire eyes below him. He redirected his attention to deep trusts, reveling in the warm grip of the tight muscles. Gripping the clone tightly, he pounded faster and faster until in a guttural moan he came into...nothing.

The shadow clone had vanished, as Naruto had suspected, and he was glad he had the forethought to put a towel on his bed. He sat back and ran his fingers through his hair, contemplating what he had just experienced. The blond stood up, stretched and with a determined huff summoned another shadow clone. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - And now the plot thickens**

**Warning: this chapter is lemon free, it may contain a kumquat or two**

**Disclaimer: One day somebody asked me if I owned Naruto, I lowered by head, eyes welling with tears "No!" I cried - true story**

Naruto was the last to arrive, which was not necessarily uncommon for the blond, but today he seemed exhausted. Stiffly, he walked up to his teammates and greeted them with a far less enthusiasm than normal. Sakura shot Sasuke a nasty glare at the site of the ragged blond, the pale boy returned the look with that of innocence and surprise.

"How are you feeling?" the raven-haired boy asked the yawning blond.

"Huh?" Naruto replied stretching, then remembering his encounter with Sasuke the day before continued, "oh yeah, much better," and then smirking added, "I didn't sleep very well though."

Sasuke received another piercing look, "What?" he demanded with a slight chuckle.

* * *

The blond walked home with his hands in his pockets, his normally happy expression had been replaced with a furrowed brow. Team 7 had just been adjourned from a meeting with the Hokage, she had information regarding their next mission, or rather the mission of one of their teammates.

"Dammit Sasuke," Naruto muttered to himself as he neared his apartment.

Nobody was pleased with the assignment Sasuke had been given, not even Granny Tsunade. It has been years since Orochimaru had attacked the Hidden Leaf and set his sights on the last Uchiha. Perhaps that was why recent intel suggested that he was moving towards Konoha again; to claim the prize he had previously been denied.

When the slithering bastard sank his fangs into Sasuke's pale flesh he had counted on the boy's lust for power and need to avenge his family to drive the genius shinobi away from Konoha. He hadn't expected the bonds the boy shared with his teammates and his sensei to keep him grounded. Even Sasuke was surprised at his ability to suppress the urge to seek out Orochimaru, and he knew it was in no small part due to the support he received.

When Team 7 was informed that in 24 hours Sasuke was to leave the Hidden Leaf and pursue Orochimaru the tension was palpable. They gave their best arguments; it was irresponsible, it was a suicide mission, their had to be something or somebody else. Every protest was met with agreement which was quickly excused; it was the only choice at this time and unfortunately they could not wait. The most qualified opponent to the snake user was currently indisposed – Jiraya was tracking Akatsuki and could not be contacted. Even if they teamed up the most talented jounin in the village they could suffer serious casualties and the Hokage was not willing to sacrifice the Hidden Leaf's best ninjas to do what Sasuke could.

The plan was simple – infiltrate Orochimaru's hideout, learn his weaknesses, and kill him when the opportunity presented itself. Quite eloquent and simultaneously asinine. It could take months or even years and even then there was no guarantee Sasuke would get the chance or be able to defeat the sennin.

As far as Naruto was concerned there were three possible outcomes to this mission: Sasuke is suspected by Orochimaru to be a spy and is killed on sight, or he is successful after God knows how long, and finally the worst case - he succumbs to Orochimaru and is taken over by the snake user. Only a one in three chance his Sasuke would come back. Even if, _no when – even when_, Sasuke returns home there would be a formal interrogation and quarantine period while he was debriefed, just to be sure he hadn't been corrupted.

The blond sighed heavily as he entered his apartment. He felt the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes and closed them tightly, fighting the urge to break down sobbing. Once he was confident he had regained control of his rampaging emotions he opened his eyes again. He moved around the tiny apartment tidying up here and there, if tonight was going to be his last night with Sasuke...

"Then I better make it count," he nodded to himself.

* * *

Sasuke was furious and made little effort to hide it. After receiving his orders and hearing the protests from his teammates, the raven-haired boy simply stood up, gave a short bow and walked out of the Hokage's office - afraid opening his mouth would end in an unsightly display. Once safely secluded in his house he let the curses fly out.

He had spent years suppressing his urge to pursue the power that had been promised to him, the power he needed to kill his brother. All that time Sasuke worked to convince himself to stay and now that he finally believed he had made the right choice - he was being forced to leave. As much as he tried to deny it, deep down he was anxious to finally have a chance to get closure on this chapter of his life; it was just painful to know that this opportunity came with the risk of losing his blossoming relationship.

The pale boy shook his head in an attempt to move those thoughts to back of his mind. In his bathroom, Sasuke stripped off his clothes and sank into the hot bath he had drawn himself. Tonight was not the night to trouble his mind with worries; tonight may just be his last night in Konoha, _with Naruto_, and he was going to make sure he made it count.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in a booth, tucked away at the back of the restaurant; it was not unlike the booth from a few nights earlier. Except tonight the blond chose to sit in the back not to avoid a raucous crowd, but rather to give him and his partner privacy during their last night together. He sat anxiously awaiting the arrival of his pale friend; fidgeting with his napkin, glass, shirt collar.

He caught a glimpse of his counterpart as the dark-haired boy made his way to the back of the restaurant. His lean figure covered in dark denim jeans and a black button up shirt. He sauntered up to the table and Naruto bit his bottom lip as he noticed the top couple buttons had been left undone, revealing pale flesh and the contour of Sasuke's collar bone. The raven-haired boy sat down, smiling slightly at the sight of Naruto's blue eyes shimmering back at him.

The two sat quietly as they struggled to find the right words, "I already ordered," Naruto said, finally breaking the silence.

"That's fine. You know what I like," the pale boy replied. Naruto chuckled and looked down, his face flushing slightly, "pervert." Sasuke added.

Naruto looked up after a moment, Sasuke could see his eyes had turned serious and he waited for the blond to speak, "This blows," he finally said.

Sasuke began to open his mouth but quickly realized that no matter how eloquently he paraphrased that thought it would do no greater justice. The situation did indeed _blow _and it really didn't deserve to be gussied up. Instead the dark-haired boy simply nodded, and peered into the azure eyes in front of him.

He felt his pulse quicken and cheeks blush as Naruto reached across the table and lightly placed his hand on Sasuke's. The pale boy withdrew his hand slightly, causing Naruto to whimper. He spread his slender fingers and moved his hand forward again. The blond looked down at their interlaced fingers and smiled. Sasuke looked away as if there was something more interesting happening on the other side of the restaurant. When the raven-haired boy finally looked back he saw the blond leaning in, his eyes beaming as he licked his lips.

Sasuke felt his breathing become shallow and cheeks become even redder as Naruto began to lean in further. The pale boy's body, seeming to no longer be under his control, mirrored the action. The two boys moved closer to each other, heads cocked slightly in opposite directions. Sasuke's tongue darted out to moisten his own lips and their faces hovered just inches apart. Lips parting and eye lids slowly closing, Sasuke could feel Naruto's hot breath and it sent a fire down his spine that came to rest in his groin.

The two boys came crashing back to reality as their food was dropped on their table. The waitress, who seemed a little frazzled, had not seemed to notice the shinobi about to embrace in a passionate kiss. Sasuke released his partner's hand and leaned back in his seat panting lightly. Naruto smiled as he did the same. They turned their attention to the food in front of them and Sasuke was surprised to see the blond was showing some restraint while eating, rather than plunging in like it was his last meal.

"You know, this is the same restaurant Kakashi sent us to...remember?" The blond said, mouth only half full of food.

"Hmm, yeah I guess so," Sasuke replied, in a thinly veiled attempt to be coy. In actuality he had noticed it immediately and the sentimental value was not lost on him. He was frankly even a little impressed that Naruto would have thought to pick out this location for their first and what may truly be their only date.

The two boys continue to talk over their dinner and a few beers. Their chatter began reminiscent, recalling memories of their childhood up to the present, though the topic that was really on both their minds remained unmentioned. The conversation began to get a little risqué as the night wore on, until finally they realized it was time to get out of public before things became flat out indecent.

They walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand; Sasuke whispering into Naruto's ear, eliciting giggles and flushed cheeks. They never even noticed the man watching them, one dark eye peering out from over a book; Kakashi smiled to himself admiring the relationship he had helped to cultivate. His smile dissipated when he thought of the reality of their situation, and he cursed under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - It's the oldest line in the book: "I am leaving tomorrow to hunt down a powerful villain and I don't know if I will return, I only wish I knew what it was like to be with a man before I leave" *winks***

**Warning: The biggest lemon ever recorded was over 11 pounds - this is a close second**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, why do you have to keep rubbing it in?**

The boys, both a little buzzed, made their way to Naruto's apartment. When they finally reached his door the blond had to use all his concentration to get it open. He fumbled for the key in his pocket as Sasuke leaned against him from behind, licking and nipping his ear lobe. He struggled to get the key right side up as the pale boy groped his torso, moving his hands under Naruto's white T-shirt and pinching his nipples. The blond finally slid the key in as Sasuke grabbed between his legs and pushed against him rubbing his hard length against Naruto's back as he messaged the growing bulge in the blond's pants.

The door finally gave in to the weight pressing against it and the boys collapsed onto the floor inside the apartment. Sasuke kicked the door shut as Naruto rolled over, their lust-filled eyes meeting in near dark room. Their bodies illuminated by the moonlight, they finally embraced in the kiss that had been evading them all evening.

Their lips collided, both seeming to want to devour the other. The kiss was hasty, sloppy and wet – and perfect. Sasuke finally broke the embrace, licking his wet and swollen lips. He hooked his fingers under the blond's shirt and pulled it up, exposing the golden skin to pale light. Naruto lifted his arms and head, allowing the fabric to be freed and tossed to the floor.

The raven-haired boy leaned down, nuzzling Naruto's neck and kissing his jawline. His lips gently brushed against the skin, moving up to the blond's ear. The tousled blond hair tickled Sasuke's face as he began to molest the soft ear lobe. "Make me scream your name," the pale boy whispered huskily, licking the flesh, "I want to cum until I collapse," he continued, nibbling gently, "Fuck me so hard I won't be able to leave tomorrow."

And there it was, the topic they had danced around all night. Naruto felt his pulse quicken, not with desire but with anger. He pushed the pale boy back and was met with an intense stare filled with both passion and hostility. Despite the heat of the moment, the gaze sent a chill down Naruto's spine. The blond brought his torso up off the ground and grabbed hold of Sasuke's button up shirt. In a quick motion he ripped the fabric, sending buttons flying into the darkness. Surprised, the dark-haired boy let his arms go slack and the remnants of the shirt slide off his body. The blond's eyes widened as Sasuke's seal was exposed.

Naruto pushed Sasuke back again, causing the pale boy to lose his balance and hit the floor. The blond pounced on his partner and sank his teeth into the seal, causing the raven-haired boy to cry out in equal parts pain and pleasure and dig his fingers into Naruto's strong back. The tanned boy relaxed his jaw, but continued to gnaw and suck the soft flesh until the felt the pent up aggression fade. He released the seal and closed his eyes allowing his other senses to direct his actions.

He inhaled deeply, nostrils filling with Sasuke's beautiful and musky scent, he could feel the warmth of the body beneath him and hear the deep inhale and slightly trembling exhale. His body finally relaxed and brought his face up to meet with his partner's. Their lips met again, this time gently – more of a caress. Eventually, as the soft kiss gained in intensity, Naruto began to grind his hips into the pale boy.

The rhythm picked up tempo with each soft moan. Sasuke brought his hands up to Naruto's chest, giving the blond the support necessary to move his weight off his hands, freeing them to attack the pale boy's pants. He released the button and slid the zipper down, the gentle tugging caused a teasing friction against Sasuke's hard cock. The raven-haired boy thrust his hips up, signaling Naruto to get on with dispatching the clothing. The blond obliged, pulling down the jeans and boxers beneath. Sasuke bucked and kicked until he was finally freed from the fabric.

Naruto backed away from the naked boy, receiving a unappreciative glare. The blond pulled Sasuke to his feet and began to walk backwards toward the bed, his hands working to remove his own pants. He reached the edge of the mattress and let his jeans fall to the floor rather comically. He pulled the waistband of his boxers and allowed them to slide down his legs. The tanned boy stepped forward out of the pile of fabric on the floor, his body gently bumping into the boy in front of him.

He peered into the obsidian eyes and struggled to maintain a calm expression. With one hand he clutched a fist full of black hair and with the other he grabbed Sasuke's bare ass. He pulled him in tight and kissed him deeply, their naked bodies rubbing against each other. Naruto felt his legs go weak at the pressure of the pale boy's erection against his own. He pressed the boy against him harder and gave a slight thrust, and was rewarded when a throaty moan escaped from Sasuke. He lifted the raven-haired boy off the ground and swung him around. The pale boy wrapped his arms tightly around the blond's neck as he was quickly and gently laid on the bed.

Naruto continued to thrust his hips, grinding his hard cock against the pale boy's. Sasuke found his lips being captured and recaptured as the blond kissed him furiously. Their tongues fought for dominance amid the unidentifiable moans. The tanned boy continued to press his erection into Sasuke, effectively humping the pale boy into the mattress, and began to lose control when the dark-haired boy began to roll his hips in rhythm.

"Oh God. Naruto..." the pale boy opened his eyes and stared at the blond above him. The blood thumping in his ears was deafening, and Sasuke failed to keep his calm exterior as he gazed up. His midnight eyes betrayed him when Naruto looked into them. His normally stoic visage was replaced by a softer expression; his eyebrows titled up slightly, his eyes filled with a mixture of need and desire, his lips parted as he breathed shakily.

"Sasuke..." the blond whispered huskily, _I love you_, he decided to leave it unsaid.

Naruto began to move down the pale boy's body, planting kisses along the way. He brought his face to Sasuke's hard length and looked up. Naruto brought his fingers to the boy's lips, "show me what you want," he said softly, his hot breath ghosting over Sasuke's throbbing cock.

The raven-haired boy obliged; taking Naruto's fingers into his mouth, he swirled his tongue and began to suck. The blond mimicked his every move, his tongue writhing around Sasuke's dripping erection. The pale boy turned his focus to the tips of the intruding digits, after playing there for some time he boldly swallowed, nearly choking himself as the fingers slid down his throat. He felt Naruto's lips twitched as the blond smirked around the thick flesh in his mouth. He brought his mouth to the tip of Sasuke's cock and slowly slid his lips down the hard length. Naruto sucked harder and harder as he filled his mouth and allowed the throbbing flesh to slide down his throat.

Sasuke tilted his head back and allowed himself to groan, the blond took the opportunity to remove his fingers. He let the pale boy's cock slip from his mouth, recapturing it in his dry hand. Naruto's pulse quickened with the knowledge of what he was about to do. He bit his bottom lip as he positioned his moistened fingers at Sasuke's entrance.

The pale boy looked down at the blond, amused by the slight anxiety he saw in the blue eyes. He felt Naruto's warm and wet finger press against him and closed his eyes again as the blond pressed forward. Sasuke inhaled sharply at the intrusion and after a few deep breaths willed his muscles to relax. Naruto nuzzled and kissed the pale boy's inner thigh as he began to stroke the tight muscle.

The tanned boy worked his finger around systematically – pushing in, sliding counterclockwise and pulling out. He rubbed against the bumps and ridges of the hot interior, getting accustomed to this foreign space. Sasuke's breathing steadied as he began to appreciate the way Naruto was petting him from the inside. Growing bold, the blond pulled back his single finger and slowly thrust back in with a second.

The raven-haired boy shut his eyes tightly and shifted his hips. Naruto continued to stroke, gently pressing against the tight walls. Sasuke began to respond to the touch lightly pushing against the fingers, allowing them deeper penetration. The pale boy moaned, his backing arching slightly, as Naruto increased the power of his strokes. Without hesitation the blond inserted a third finger.

Sasuke groaned, his obsidian eyes wide. The blond stared at him with resolve, his hand moving steadily. The pale boy met this challenge, continuing to roll his hips against the thrusting fingers. Pain, pleasure and insatiable desire drove Sasuke to moan and whisper his partner's name with a pleading tone. The blond withdrew his fingers and discreetly spat in his hand. He gave himself a few quick strokes and pressed his slicked cock against the pale boy's entrance. Naruto looked up, his gaze was met with passion-filled eyes that seemed to burn into him. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and gave a slight nod - it was all the confirmation the blond needed to continue.

He kept his eyes firmly on the dark-haired boy as he began to slide in. Sasuke arched his back and opened his mouth in a voiceless cry. Naruto paused, painfully waiting for the pale boy to relax. He pushed forward slowly, shuddering as his hard length was engulfed further. Sasuke writhed beneath him, eyes clenched shut. The tanned boy leaned down, and wrapped his arms around his partner. He held on tightly to the pale boy's torso and gently lifted him up off the mattress. Naruto held him firmly against his body, kissing his neck and collarbone softly. Sasuke peered down at the blond, intensity filling his dark eyes.

The raven-haired boy lifted up Naruto's chin, and pressed his lips against the blond's. Nipping at Naruto's bottom lip, Sasuke shifted his weight and allowed himself of slide further down the thick flesh. The blond released a guttural moan as Sasuke finally came to rest on his lap, his entire erection planted deep inside the pale boy.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered huskily, "God...so...you're so..."he struggled to find the words _hot, tight, amazing_, "...fuck." Nobody ever claimed the blond to be particularly articulate.

The dark-haired boy smirked and slowly began to rock his hips, grinding Naruto's erection deeper while pressing his own hard length against the blond's hard stomach. The blond dug his fingers into the pale flesh of Sasuke's back and let his hands settle on the gyrating hips. Gripping Sasuke tightly, Naruto lifted the pale boy – sliding him up his hard shaft - and firmly brought him back down. Sasuke grunted at the force with which the tanned boy had brought him down. Naruto looked up at him warily and when he received no instruction to stop he pulled the raven-haired boy up and slammed him down again. Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned, he bit his lip and nodded his head – bidding Naruto to continue. The blond pounded Sasuke down on his cock again and again and again. His movements became frenzied and soon he found himself unable to keep his balance.

In a shared moan, Naruto laid the pale boy back down on the mattress. He braced himself above his partner and began to make slow, deep, controlled thrusts. He shifted his angle and continued to push in and pull out – he was searching for that special spot. Sasuke inhaled sharply with one particular movement, and the blond sank in again. The raven-haired boy moaned, his lids fluttering with the sensation. Naruto smiled and trust again, rubbing his thick flesh firmly against the tight muscled walls.

In a steady rhythm, Naruto plunged in repeatedly. Each time he was rewarded by louder and more drawn out moans.

_Fuck...Fuck...Fuck. _Sasuke's mind was spinning and his heart thumped so hard he feared it might rip out of his chest, "Na...ru...to," he managed.

The blond pumped faster, reigning an assault on the pale boy's prostate. He allowed is own pleasure-filled moans allowed to escape with reckless abandon.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck._ The raven-haired boy was chanting confused iterations of his partner's name. He could feel his hot blood course through him and settle in his throbbing erection. He seriously thought he might explode.

Naruto could feel himself losing control again; his moans had become primal and his thrusts erratic. Faster and harder and deeper he rammed the pale boy below him. "Sasuke...I..." the blond struggled to speak. The dark-haired boy nodded furiously, he too was on the verge.

Moving to bear his weight on one arm, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's raging erection. The pale boy stifled a cry of relief and instead released a deep moan. Despite his frenzied state, the blond managed to pump Sasuke's cock in time with his own thrusts. The two came in quick succession; Naruto first in a near violent orgasm, and with a few more pumps and thrusts Sasuke also released, screaming Naruto's name – just as he had requested.

Sasuke laid panting, staring dreamily at the trembling figure above him. Naruto released a heavy sigh and collapsed, disregarding the hot cum plastered on the pale boy's stomach. Sasuke smiled and brought his hands up to cradle the blond head resting on his chest. Naruto closed his eyes and stilled his breathing as he listened to the heartbeat underneath him. After a few minutes - and with great discontent - Naruto pulled out and off of the raven-haired boy, retreating to the bathroom. He returned to Sasuke with a fully satisfied grin on his face and a towel in his hand. Sasuke took the towel and began to clean himself up, his eyes never leaving Naruto. The blond had done a lot of grinning in his life and Sasuke could interpret the subtle differences in nearly every single one, but he had never seen Naruto so completely fulfilled. Finally clean, Sasuke tossed the towel aside and buried himself under the covers. The blond quickly followed suit, snuggling up to the dark-haired boy. He wrapped an arm around the pale torso and laid his head Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's head, blond hair tickling his face. The two laid in comfortable silence until finally falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Well now that we got that over with, time for a little conflict**

**Warning: keep an eye out for the elusive boyxboy, if you do not want to view the magnificent boyxboy then what the hell are you doing on this safari?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have, never will**

Sunlight beamed through the window, casting a yellow glow on the naked bodies entwined together on the bed. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to find himself embraced firmly by his blond lover. With an arm across the pale boy's chest and a leg wrapped around his hips, Naruto clung possessively to the raven-haired boy. Sasuke tried to slide away only to find the tanned limbs tighten their grip.

"Dun go," the blond murmured, seemingly still asleep.

"I have to go," Sasuke whispered in response, allowing a gentle smile to settle on his lips.

The blond furrowed his brow but did not release his grip, "We can runaway togeth..." he trailed off.

The pale boy's smile was replaced by a thoughtful frown. He believed that if he asked, Naruto would abandon everything – his home, friends, life – to stay with him. He sighed warily, "If you leave you can never become Hokage."

The blond appeared to give this some consideration, then his features relaxed. Sasuke thought the boy might have returned to his typical deep sleep until he heard the blond's breath hitch. He looked down as Naruto slowly parted his lips, "I...," he nuzzled into the pale boy, "I love you."

Sasuke sucked in a shallow breath and held it. After what felt like an eternity he released the air trapped in his lungs and closed his eyes, "I know Naruto," he paused - unable to conjure up the words, "I feel the same way."

When he finally opened his eyes they were met with deep cobalt. He flinched uncontrollably and attempted a weak smile, unsure how much of that conversation Naruto had actually been awake for, "Feel the same way about what?"

Heaving a sigh of relief, Sasuke leaned back, "Oh, nothing. You were just talking in your sleep...saying you didn't like that I was leaving."

The blond blinked a few times and grunted in agreement. He finally rolled off the pale boy and made his way to edge of the bed, "Well," he stated as he stood up, blankets falling to reveal his naked body, "I am pretty sure you are going to come back..." he began to walk towards the bathroom, "after all, who could stay away when they know they have this waiting for them." He announced over his shoulder, smacking his ass. Sasuke stifled his laughter but let the smile remain.

Naruto retreated into the bathroom and turned on his shower. He stepped in sighing deeply as the hot water stung his face – or were those tears? Naruto hung his head, choking back the sob that fought to be released. He brought his hands to his cheeks and cradled his face. Refusing to allow himself to wallow in his useless emotions, he reached back and grabbed fistfuls of hair; he pulled fiercely, emitting a growl. He straightened immediately as the door opened.

Sasuke slid behind the door and entered the room slowly. He paused by the sink and watched the golden silhouette of his lover as he moved behind the fogged glass. The pale boy stood there, eyes fixed on the figure, and contemplated a witty quip. He found himself coming up short, unable to bring himself to that cynical and sarcastic mindset he normally lived in. He discovered himself reminiscing, and was a little perturbed by his uncharacteristic nostalgia. He remained at the sink for some time, lost in his own thoughts.

"Sasuke?" the blond finally asked as he swiped the fog away from the glass, revealing the day dreaming boy. His voice seemed to finally break the boy out of his trance, "...you...want something?"

The raven-haired boy smirked and walked towards the shower. He took careful strides and stepped gingerly into the shower. Naruto opened his mouth to question the unnatural gait, but in a sudden realization snapped his jaw closed, blushing slightly. Sasuke gave him a quizzical glance, but the blond simply smiled and watched the hot water cascade over the pale boy's skin.

Sasuke took the bar of soap from Naruto's hands and began to lather himself, "I was just thinking..." he paused as his soapy hands moved down his body, "you really do have a nice ass."

Naruto took the soap back from Sasuke's grip, but continued to work the lather down further into the short dark hair, "Oh no," he said as he reached a sudsy hand around and grabbed the pale boy, "you Sasuke, _you_ have a fantastic ass." He pulled Sasuke in for a fiery kiss.

Their hard, soapy bodies slid against each other as their embrace deepened. Sasuke let his hands travel across the tanned body, finally bringing one hand to rest on a broad shoulder while the other fisted blond hair. He pulled his head away just enough to lick Naruto's immediately pouting bottom lip. He brought his face in again, planting a final kiss on the blond before releasing from their embrace. The dark-haired boy stood under the beating water for a few more seconds before carefully stepping out of the shower, Naruto watched in guilty amusement as the boy winced slightly. With the glass door finally shut Naruto finally released a heavy sigh and wiped his hand down his face, he turned back to the shower head with a small frown on his face.

* * *

Naruto moved from the bathroom to his bed, swiping his crumpled pants from the floor and slipping them on over a pair of clean boxers. He watched as Sasuke rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, in what would turn out to be a futile attempt to find the makings of a decent breakfast. The blond stood back and admired the raven-hair boy from across the room. He was already dressed, sporting his same dark jeans as the night before and a new shirt he commandeered from Naruto's closet. The shirt, Naruto mused, was a simple white dress shirt given to him by Jiraya a few years back – for his jounin graduation – and while it had been a good fit for the blond in his late teens it was down right perfect on the pale-boy now. The light fabric clung to him, hugging his torso and wrapping around his hips, emphasizing his tight round ass.

Naruto made his way to the table as Sasuke put out the only food he could find – two bowls of ramen. They sat in silence, save the occasional satisfying slurp, and exchanged glances. Deep sapphire eyes met with midnight orbs and concern melted away, replaced by adoration. Naruto could never admit how much the raven-haired boy meant to him, Sasuke wouldn't have it, but he could feel his chest tighten at the thought. He leaned back in his chair and released a heavy sigh, letting his eyes wonder over the pale boy.

Sasuke felt the gaze burning into him and averted his eyes, unsure if he could maintain his stoic facade when faced with the blond's pained expression. He finally pushed his bowl away and set his elbows on the table, bringing his hands together and interlacing his fingers. He placed his chin on the pedestal he had created and allowed his eyelids to flutter open, his eyes focusing on Naruto - giving him a calculating stare. The look was quintessential Uchiha and in an odd way the prickish visage was just the way he wanted to remember his partner.

Unable to continue the stare down, Sasuke stood up and grabbed the bowls off the table. He turned and moved to the sink; setting the bowls down, he grabbed the rim, his shoulders slouched as he hung his head. Naruto silently moved to the pale boy and gently placed his hands on the tense shoulders. He nuzzled the pale neck, letting silky black hair tickle his face.

Sasuke shuddered and straightened, "Naruto," his voice was low and soft. He turned to face the blond, their eyes met briefly before Sasuke turned to examine the floor, "I...uh...I just...umm" he stammered.

Naruto brought his hand the pale boy's chin, lifting it until their eyes met again, "I know," he said quietly, then with a smile added, "I feel the same way."

Onyx eyes widened as Sasuke realized the blond had not actually been asleep during his confession. Before he could respond Naruto wrapped him in a tight hug, partly because it seemed appropriate but mostly to keep from being struck. He maintained his grip on the raven-haired boy until he felt the body finally relax. Naruto released the boy and stepped back, still sporting his sheepish grin. He was undaunted by the hand that came up to slap him behind the head.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Sasuke placed his hand on the tanned boy's strong chest, "Try not to be too much of an idiot."

Naruto brought his hand up to rest on the one on his chest, "I can't make any promises," he replied flashing a mischievous grin.

They stood there for a moment, Sasuke lost in the rhythm of Naruto's heartbeat. He finally managed to bring himself back to reality, sliding his hand out from under the blond's. The raven-haired boy reached into his back pocket and took Naruto's hand from his chest. Without a word he slipped an item to the blond, Naruto allowed his lips to turn into a frown as he felt the weight of the object – a cold piece of metal wrapped in fabric. Sasuke offered a weak smile and made his way to the door as the blond examined his forehead protector. He turned to look back at the tanned boy one last time as he grabbed the handle and was not all that surprised to see the boy upon him.

Naruto grabbed the dark-haired boy fiercely and kissed him, growling possessively. He pushed Sasuke into the door, let go of his lips, changed angles and went in again. He captured the pale pink lips again and let his tongue slide against them before plunging in to the hot moist cavern behind. Sasuke returned the attack with his own tongue clashing against Naruto's lips and teeth. Their writhing wet muscles became entangled until finally, begrudgingly, Naruto backed away. Sasuke licked his lips, savoring the taste of the blond. He turned the knob and pulled the door open; he cast one last, longing look on the tanned boy before slipping behind the door.

Naruto stood, fists clenched, refusing to breath until his lungs began to ache. He sharply exhaled and gasped loudly, it took several attempts before the blond was able to regulate his respirations. He flew out the door and ran down the hall, climbed the wall and settled on the roof. From his perch he watched the gates. His vision blurred with tears as he saw the familiar form approach the exit and after a few thudding heartbeats, he watched the figure move past the gates and disappear beyond.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - How is Sasuke going to fair with Orochimaru? Better than Naruto without his Sasuke? This is one of the longer chapters, and it is citrus free.**

**Warning: Nothing too risqué to report**

**Disclaimer: I dreamed I owned Naruto. Best. Dream. Ever**

It had been two weeks since Sasuke left and Naruto was slowly acclimating himself to a new routine. Granny Tsunade had offered to give him a few days off to compose himself – she wasn't sure it was necessary but Kakashi and Sakura had convinced her it would be a good idea. He would wake up early, usually at dawn, and after a quick shower would dress for the day. He ate breakfast in a dark kitchen, staring out the opposite window, watching the sun slowly climb up. Naruto would make his way to the training ground, avoiding the few other early risers that graced the streets. There, in the quiet clearing he would sit, eyes closed, concentrating on the flow of chakra throughout his body.

He could sense Sakura before he could hear her, she always had a caring aura. Today, she was not alone. He recognized the second chakra and it forced a frown. Their new partner, Sasuke's _replacement_, seemed like an insult. Sai was like Sasuke in many ways – quiet, pale and very talented. He was also kind of a dick, though Naruto was pretty sure it wasn't on purpose, just the way he was. He opened his eyes and watched as the two made there way over to him. He stood up and brushed absently at his pants, then with a sigh, plastered a grin on his face.

* * *

Naruto's brow furrowed as he woke before dawn. It was bad enough that he couldn't sleep as late as he was used to, he didn't need to wake up any earlier. What had roused him in the first place? He looked around the dark room, nothing seemed out of place. Then he heard it, a light rapping on his window. His pulse quickened as the various possible scenarios ran through his tired brain. He moved to the glass and released a heavy breath as he looked at the beady dark eyes peering into the room.

The blond opened the window and let a robust black bird into the room. The raven stood still as Naruto removed the paper from it's leg. He unrolled the message and stared at the blank sheet, he gave a questioning glance at the bird who looked at the paper and back at the blond. Biting his lip, Naruto pushed a bit of chakra to his fingertips and allowed it to flow out over the paper. Slowly he saw the letter forms take shape and his breath hitched when he recognized the sharp angles of Sasuke's handwriting.

_Successfully infiltrated Orochimaru's lair._

Naruto glanced back at the raven, who blinked once before backing away and taking flight. Naruto looked down at the note again and grinned. The note was simple and concise, befitting of Sasuke, but the sentiment behind it was strong – he wanted Naruto to know he was okay, he knew Naruto was worried and he cared enough to keep him informed.

* * *

The blond followed his new routine, but today he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Even as he sat in meditation he grinned. He couldn't even be brought down by Sai's cold aura as him teammates approached. He greeted his partners heartily and began to wave as a third person entered the clearing. Shizune rolled her eyes at the blond's enthusiasm.

"The Hokage would like to see you," she stated curtly to the team, eying each member – settling her gaze on the blond.

"Is it a mission?" Sakura asked as the mousy woman turned away.

"Come along," she said over her shoulder.

The team quickly made their way to the Hokage's office, Naruto was trying to contain his energy. They stood in front of Tsunade's desk as she finished signing some paperwork. Leaning back in her chair, she sized up the three shinobi in front of her. Sai had an impassive expression, Sakura's eyes were curious, but it was Naruto that interested her. He was practically glowing, energy seeping out of every pore. He had not been this happy in weeks.

"Sasuke is okay," Tsunade began, smirking as she watched their reactions. Sai's visage remained uncaring and Sakura perked up and smiled. But is was Naruto again that intrigued her, he was beaming. "Is that a surprise?"

"No, I know!" Naruto blurted, then quickly backpedaled, "I mean, I knew he'd be fine." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He flashed a toothy grin and chuckled.

"We all have confidence in Sasuke's abilities," Sakura offered calmly, giving Naruto a sideways glare. _Idiot_.

"Right...Well I will keep you informed if anything changes. I cannot give you specifics obviously, but rest assured you will be the first to know if and when Sasuke has succeeded," the Hokage leaned forward. Then with a nonchalant flick of her wrist she dismissed the team.

* * *

Sasuke was not allowed to move freely through the bunker, he was always accompanied by Orochimaru's main subordinate, Kabuto. Everyday was the same routine, the white haired man would deliver breakfast and after about an hour he would return to escort the pale boy to a sparring room. Kabuto was a medical ninja by trade but he was well versed in martial arts and gave Sasuke a decent work out. Of course, Sasuke used the opportunity to learn the man's fighting style and weaknesses. He was surprised to find that the man, despite is small stature, was quite strong. After their match Sasuke was taken back to his room for several hours. He took the time to meditate, focusing his efforts on controlling his chakra. Lunch would be delivered followed by another training session, this time focusing on his jutsu. With training over, Sasuke would be returned to his room where he would sit alone until dinner was delivered.

Dinner was the most unnerving part of Sasuke's day - this was the time when Orochimaru would visit. He would peer over the small table at Sasuke, his yellow slitted eyes burning into the raven-haired boy. He offered the occasional word of encouragement, asked how his guest was acclimating, and other mindless chit chat. Sasuke never said much more than a single syllable in response. Kabuto would watch from the other side of the room, taking in every nuance. He clearly did not care for the pale boy, the question in Sasuke's mind was whether that obvious loathing came from jealousy or distrust.

With dinner over, Sasuke's guests would leave him locked in his room. He would retreat to the shower, desperately trying – and failing – to scrub the filthy residue of Orochimaru's stare from his skin. He would lay in bed, staring at the dark ceiling, assessing the events of the day and any new information he may have gleaned. As he began to drift off, his mind always managed to leave the dank dungeon of his room, escaping to a warm bed and a certain boisterous blond.

* * *

Rapping on glass, it was a sound Naruto hadn't heard in weeks. He shot out of bed and tripped over his shoes; cursing, he crawled the rest of the way to the window. He lifted the pane and ushered the raven in. With nimble fingers he detached the paper from the bird. The blond sat back and unwrapped the message. Just as before he pushed his chakra into the paper and was rewarded with ink strokes.

_This place is so cold. They are keeping me more as a prisoner than anything else. I see Orochimaru every night and it is the worst part of my day, his presence makes me ill. I hope to find a way to kill him and get out of here soon._

Naruto had mixed feelings about this message; he was relieved to learn that Sasuke did not like Orochimaru and that he wanted to leave, but he was saddened to know that his lover was so unhappy. He ran his hand through his golden locks and laid back on the floor. The hard wood was cold against his skin and sent a shiver down his spine. He brought the paper to his chest and held it tightly, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh.

* * *

It had been almost 2 months now and Sasuke had become jaded by the daily pattern. Out of shear boredom he had begun engaging Kabuto in conversation that consisted mainly of snide remarks and insults. It was a lot like to talking to himself, Sasuke had mused. His daily sparring with the spectacled man had proved valuable, the dark-haired boy was now confident he could kill the subordinate with little effort. He still allowed Kabuto to beat him occasionally, keeping his true power concealed.

His jutsu had also greatly improved due in no small part to his daily meditation and rigorous training; he never had the time to dedicate on developing his skills in Konoha. He was channeling his chidori in new and extremely powerful ways, and a part of him was sickened by the thought that he had Orochimaru to thank.

Sasuke sat in his room, waiting for his dinner guests. They arrived as Sasuke had expected, Kabuto set down a single plate and retreated to the opposite side of the room to watch with disdain. Orochimaru slinked into his chair and watched the pale boy eat, his frigid reptilian eyes roving over Sasuke.

"Kabuto tells me your techniques have improved greatly over the last few weeks," Orochimaru mused.

"Hn..." Sasuke didn't bother to meet the man's cold gaze.

"But..." he stood up as he continued, Sasuke immediately stiffened and watched the sennin move around the table, "he also tells me you have not once released your seal."

The raven-haired boy sat silently, unsure how to proceed. In truth, ever since arriving at Orochimaru's lair the seal had beckoned to him. It ached and burned and Sasuke fought every day to resist it. He was afraid, he didn't want to admit it, but there was no other way to describe it; he feared that he would not be able to control the power released, that it would consume him.

"I haven't seen the need," he replied coolly, "after all, I am getting stronger without it."

The reprehensible man stood behind him now, and with a predator's grace placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. His icy fingers curled under the hem of the pale boy's robe and pulled the fabric back to reveal porcelain skin marred by the cursed seal. Sasuke managed to keep his cool, uncaring expression, but his heart was racing uncontrollably.

"Don't be foolish Sasuke," the pale boy could taste bile at the sound of his name, "you don't want to wait until you _need_ this power to use it for the first time," he leaned in, cold breath ghosting over Sasuke's ear, "I'm sure you remember what the first time is like - clumsy...awkward...painful. Before you know it, it will be over and you will be left slumped, trembling and ultimately unsatisfied. You must _practice_ to make it better and once you have mastered it you won't want to be without it."

Sasuke swallowed hard, fighting to keep his dinner down. Orochimaru straightened and placed his hand firmly on the seal. The burning Sasuke had become accustomed to suddenly intensified as it began to spread. Sasuke's eyes widened and he doubled over in a voiceless scream. Orochimaru walked to the door and beckoned for Kabuto to follow as the dark-haired boy fell to the floor, curled into a fetal position.

Sasuke was left on the floor, near sobbing and clutching the seal. He struggled to regulate his breathing, but the world had already turned fuzzy. After a few more ragged gasps, his vision went black and body went limp.

* * *

Three knocks and a click brought Sasuke back to consciousness. He grunted as his eyes fluttered open. _How long was I out?_ He thought as he brought himself up to his knees, shaking his head in an attempt to bring some clarity to his situation. The raven-haired boy crawled to the mattress and lifted the corner next his pillow, he plunged his hands into the soft soil underneath and retrieved two pieces of paper – a report he had already written and sealed and another blank page. He grunted again as he sat back with the blank paper, eyes closed he reached back into the hole under the mattress and pulled out a pen. Making quick strokes, he scribbled a message. He sealed the note and watched as the words began to disappear.

The pale boy took a deep breath and moved to stand, but he found his legs not quite ready to cooperate and was forced to lean against the wall for support. Finally reaching the door, Sasuke took a deep breath and straightened up before opening it. A young man stood on the other side, his face expressionless. He said nothing to Sasuke, simply held out his hand. The pale boy placed his notes in the man's palm and watched as he fisted the paper and turned to walk away.

The man moved quickly through the maze of halls until he was at the exit. He stepped out into the dark, cold night and waited. After a moment, a large black bird circled his head before landing in front of him. The man tied one message to the bird and released it. A second raven arrived shortly after the first departed and received the same treatment. Having completed his duty the man returned to the underground compound. He would have no recollection of these events by the time he awoke the next day.

Sasuke collapsed on the mattress, his body still ached but his breathing had returned to normal and his head no longer pounded. He let his mind wonder back to the man that woke him up and allowed a gratified smirk to settle on lips. It was a small feat, but in this moment of vulnerability he needed to appreciate his successes.

There were only a handful of subordinates working for Orochimaru and Sasuke had managed to take control of one almost immediately after arriving. The man Sasuke chose seemed very average; no obvious marks that would indicate a clan affiliation, and his young age meant he likely hadn't been associated with the sennin for more than a few years – a reasonable amount of time for a spy to be undercover. In the event that the subordinate was caught, he would make an easy scape goat.

Tsunade had sent the ravens to follow Sasuke shortly after he left Konoha, giving him a method of communication if he succeeded in infiltration. All messages were sealed immediately, making them impossible to read unless the appropriate chakra was transmitted to the paper. Being essentially trapped underground Sasuke had little to allow him to perceive night or day, let alone exactly how many days he had been gone. To compensate, he instructed the subordinate to come to him during the full moon. This was his third message and he arrived halfway through the lunar cycle, so he was nearing the three month mark of his undercover mission.

The raven-haired boy heaved a sigh at that thought. Three months and he had yet to formulate a plan to actually _kill_ Orochimaru. After tonight it seemed glaringly obvious that Orochimaru would be much more difficult to defeat than Sasuke had imagined, after all he was able to incapacitate Sasuke with just a touch. _He has to have a weakness_, Sasuke clenched his fists in contemplation.

* * *

_Orochimaru has released the seal. It feels like ice is burning through my skin._

_Fucker. I will kill him._

Naruto frowned as his eyes followed the messy writing. The note was obviously written in haste and Naruto guessed the author was also in quite a bit of pain. As he read the short message again he felt emotions surge through him. Worry turned into sadness which was quickly replaced with anger. Sasuke was hurt and there was nothing he could do but wait and hope.

After the feelings of helplessness subsided the tanned boy found himself considering an entirely different and equally disturbing possibility. _The seal has been released_. The implications were unnerving. _What if Sasuke likes the power? What if he succumbs to Orochimaru? What if he doesn't come back?_ Naruto shook his head in an attempt to flush out the lingering questions. His only option was to keep himself preoccupied and bide his time.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to find Kabuto was not alone. The pale boy raised an eyebrow as he inspected the two additional men – one was tall and heavily built with spiky blue hair and the other a short brunet with a scar that wrapped around his eye from temple to cheek. "There is going to be a change in today's schedule," Kabuto said ushering Sasuke down the hall, "Instead of our normal sparing, you will be fighting these rogue ninja. There are no limits and do not mistake this for an exhibition match, only one of you will live."

Sasuke turned his gaze from his opponents to the white haired man and back. Kabuto leaned against the wall and gestured for the men to enter the training room. He watched in amusement as the men fell into fighting stances. The blue haired man moved first and was quickly subdued by the raven-haired boy - in a single fluid movement he dodged the attack and brought his fist into the man's chest with a satisfying crunch.

The tall blue-haired brute and the wily scarred brunet had very different techniques, challenging Sasuke even more. The smaller man attacked with compounding jutsus, keeping the raven-haired boy on his toes. The larger opponent focused on hand-to-hand combat and used his chakra defensively to keep his stamina up and block attacks.

The longer the fight went on the more irritated Sasuke became and he was quickly losing his patience. Kabuto smirked when he noticed Sasuke's cool demeanor shift and his eyes flash red. The combat escalated until the room was filled with the sounds of battle: the crackles of chidori, the thudding of bodies against the floor and exasperated screams.

Sasuke found himself caught off guard, too focused on the scarred man to see the brute throw a punch that sent him flying across the room. He had managed to get up to his knees when the blue-haired man grabbed a large fistful of black hair. Sasuke grunted as he was hoisted to his feet and glared as the man cocked his fist back, channeling his chakra into the poised arm. The raven-haired boy was suddenly released and the brute's eyes grew wide, watching as flecks of black began to crawl across Sasuke's pale skin. A cold and murderous glint in Sasuke's eyes made the man step back. Blue sparks began to emanate from the pale boy's right hand, growing in power until his whole forearm was alight. Without warning he lunged forward and plunged his fist squarely into the man's chest. The brute flew across the room, hitting the far wall before slumping to the ground.

Sasuke turned his attention to the scarred brunet who was still in shock, staring at the mangled corpse on the other side of the room. Before he could register the movement, Sasuke was behind him; a quick and calculated punch to the small man's spine dropped him to his knees. The dark-haired boy walked around the man slowly, contemplating how he was going to finish him off. He looked into the pleading eyes of his opponent and felt the scorching power recede, being replaced by Sasuke's own humanity. He frowned, knowing that this man probably deserved this death but disappointed that he was going to be the one to give it to him when in reality the scarred man had never wronged him. He took the brunet's head in his hands and looked away as he quickly jerked, snapping the man's neck.

Sasuke turned to see Kabuto had already left the far wall and was moving towards him, he shot a quick glare at the white-haired man and walked past him, back into the hall.

"You did well Sasuke," Kabuto finally said as they reached his room, "Orochimaru will be pleased."

Sasuke grunted in response and entered his room, leaving Kabuto to stare at his back.

"Dinner tonight is going to be _special_," Kabuto stated coldly has he shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thanks to all who have reviewed! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Warning: As some of you may have guessed, things are about to get a little, umm...uncomfortable...for Sasuke. For the most part the content is implied and not explicit, but fair warning to anybody that may be upset with a little non-con**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Naruto**

That night was _special_, as was every subsequent night, since they involved the next phase in Orochimaru's plan to break Sasuke. Humiliation, Orochimaru had decided, was the best way to destroy the spirit of a stubborn and strong-willed Uchiha – if you could take away their pride, you take away their identity. And so, every night, Orochimaru came to Sasuke to subjugate him; and each night his efforts became increasingly bold.

"You really do have a fine body," the sennin hissed softly, brushing a finger across Sasuke's shoulder blades and trailing it down his bare back, "and with that pretty face, I bet you just drive the girls crazy." Orochimaru waited for a response, when Sasuke simply grimaced he leaned forward allowing his cold breath to creep down the shell of Sasuke's ear, "...No? Well I am sure the boys like it too."

There was the response the serpentine man was looking for – a fleeting shudder and slight hitch in the pale boy's breathing. It was quite impressive, Orochimaru observed, just how good this boy was at hiding his emotions; if one did not look closely they would never see it. But the sennin saw every slip; each wince and blush, a slight flutter of eyelids or nervous gulp.

He continued his advances and watched for the ever so subtle reactions. His words seem to have only a slight effect on the boy, but his touches elicited much stronger responses. The man moved to look Sasuke directly in the eye and was met with a dead stare. He smiled, his thin lips curling up sinisterly. He brushed back the raven bangs and let his fingertips slide down Sasuke's neck, over his collarbone and down his torso – stopping just shy of the hem of Sasuke's pants, where he stopped and held the boy in an icy grip. He cocked his head slightly as Sasuke pursed his lips, _an_ _interesting_ _response_.

The dark-haired boy was cursing loudly in his head, though his eyes remained emotionless. _FUCK YOU! _It was directed at himself as much as it was to the man in front of him. As much control as he had over everything else in his life, he could not control his body; and as a virile young man he cursed the blood being dumped into his groin – the result of such delicate albeit unsolicited touches.

Orochimaru stepped back, and contemplated his next move, "You cannot be afraid to just take what you want. Assert your power and prove your dominance. For example..." he stepped forward, pressing his body into rigid boy, "get on your knees."

Sasuke's eyes flitted over and met with Orochimaru's briefly before returning to their cold stare. The pale boy hesitated for a moment before finally falling to the floor. He had learned several nights ago that disobeying orders would leave him debilitated.

"Tsk...so pathetic Sasuke, that you would allow yourself to be manipulated like this." He brought his hand down to stroke the black hair, then fisting the locks pulled Sasuke's head back until their eyes met, "...unless this is what you want?"

In his periphery, Sasuke noticed Kabuto shift uncomfortably against the wall, averting his eyes. The raven-haired boy allowed his gaze to focus on the movement in front of him and inhaled sharply as Orochimaru began to disrobe.

* * *

"Sas'ke...mmm," the blond murmured between muffled snores. This was a beautiful dream, nothing particularly fantastic, but still quite perfect. Sasuke was in his bed, holding the blond close, twirling his hair. Though the dream was not explicit in it's content, the feeling that warmed Naruto's chest was definitely the afterglow of an intimate activity. In reality Naruto was twisted in his sheets, clutching and nuzzling his pillow and grinding his hips against another pillow between his legs.

Sasuke stopped fiddling with the golden hair and the two laid in comfortable silence until the pale boy began to drum his fingers against the blond's skull. He made no protest at first, but the incessant drumming began to distract Naruto from his pleasant ruminations.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's brow furrowed as the buried his face deeper into his pillow, "dammit, stop tapping me!" He shot up in his bed, wide awake. He looked around the dark, empty room and sank back into the mattress. Groaning loudly, he covered his face with the pillow.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Sasuke!" the blond yelled out, throwing the pillow aside and jumping off the bed.

He ran to the window to retrieve his message. The raven sat, waiting patiently for the note to be removed. Naruto unfolded the paper and let his chakra flow through it, he watched anxiously as the words began to take shape.

_I knew that Orochimaru was a creep, but I never could have imagined he was such a sick bastard. The games he plays, the ways he touches me. He thinks he has control, but I know his weakness. I know how to kill him now and I am going to make my move soon. No matter what happens, please know that I..._

Naruto couldn't read the rest. He knew what it said and it sounded too much like a goodbye, he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

* * *

Sasuke had played the scenario out in his head a thousand times and he was prepared for any conceivable situation. He brushed back his bangs and huffed as the door opened. Kabuto immediately choked back a gasp and averted his eyes, Orochimaru on the other hand curled his lips into a wide grin as he took in the pale boy – standing in all his naked glory, arms crossed over his chest, dripping erection beckoning to the sennin.

"My, my, Sasuke," the man said, reptilian eyes roving over the pale boy's body, "what do we have here?"

"I have been listening to your lectures on power..." he paused as Orochimaru moved closer, "You have been teasing me for weeks now - having me suck you off and leaving me...frustrated. I have tasted _your_ cum Orochimaru, now I want to fill you with mine."

The man's yellow eyes fell into a slitted glare, "You think I am just going to let you fuck me?"

"Maybe not...especially not in front of him," Sasuke's eyes flitted over to Kabuto and back, "but maybe you will, maybe you want it." When the man did not concede, Sasuke decided to sweeten the deal, "...We can fight for it, see who is _really_ dominant."

Orochimaru stepped back, a thoughtful expression settling on his face, "Like some sort of erotic wrestling match?"

"Is there any other kind?" the pale boy retorted with a smirk.

This was not how Orochimaru had imagined things progressing, but it could work to his advantage – after all there was no way Sasuke could win and that would only serve to bring him down more. "Wait outside Kabuto," the man called out, eyes never leaving Sasuke. The spectacled man gave a look of consternation before exiting, letting out a sigh of relief after he shut the door – he really didn't want to play referee for their sex match.

The sennin removed his robe and slid off his pants, revealing a thin, pale body. His white skin was nearly luminescent in the dimly lit room. Sasuke wasted no time, in a blur he was upon Orochimaru. He slammed the sennin against the wall next to the mattress and bit into a white shoulder. Orochimaru hissed and flicked his tongue out to caress Sasuke's ear. The pale boy grabbed the man's hips firmly and began to grind his pelvis into the man. Orochimaru grunted and brought his hands around to explore Sasuke's strong back. He felt the muscles ripple under his fingertips as the boy thrusted aggressively. Not to be undone, the sennin reached up and grabbed fiercely at the pale boy's silky black hair, pulling him back. Sasuke grunted and glared at Orochimaru before being tossed rather violently onto the mattress.

He laid on his back, the wind knocked out of him, and gasped for air as the serpentine man mounted him. Orochimaru slid his tongue down the pale boy's throat, savoring his salty flavor – he could practically taste the angst in the boy's sweat. The white man shifted, moving off Sasuke briefly before grabbing the boy's torso and flipping him over.

Slender white fingers dragged down Sasuke's back until Orochimaru's hands cupped the boy's hips. Sasuke turned his head to glance back at the smirking sennin. He bucked his hips, partly protesting his position and partly challenging the man to try and continue. His yellow eyes slitted and grin grew as Orochimaru rubbed his hard length against the pale boy's back end.

Sasuke propped himself up on his knees and widened his stance. Orochimaru shifted, kneeling behind the raven-haired boy. He positioned himself against the pale boy's entrance and Sasuke wrapped his feet around the sennin's legs, seeming to brace himself for the inevitable penetration. Orochimaru released the boy's hips to let his hands wander over the pale skin one last time. At that moment, Sasuke made his move.

He jumped to his feet, causing Orochimaru's knees to fly forward and his body to fall back. His head landed on the floor with a thud, eliciting a grunt. Sasuke flipped around, landing on the sennin with his knee in the man's gut. The raven-haired boy punched the man in the throat, and Orochimaru's eyes bulged out while he gasped for air.

"This is me, _fucking _you," Sasuke spat as he straddled the sennin.

* * *

Kabuto straightened, eyes widening in alarm when he heard the familiar explosive crackling. He rushed through the door and was stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke, covered in blood, was still straddling the sennin's torso - there was little of Orochimaru left above the shoulders. The dark-haired boy turned his red eyes to Kabuto, who took a step back.

Sasuke stood up and pulled his robe off the adjacent chair. He took another step towards the white-haired man as he covered himself. He stopped and crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one leg. The smug expression on the pale boy's face sent Kabuto into a frenzy. He lunged at Sasuke, screaming wildly. The raven-haired boy blocked the onslaught of punches and kicks with ease.

Having finally grown tired of the pointless combat, Sasuke began to fight back. He caught Kabuto by the neck and pushed him into the wall, holding him off the ground. The white-haired man clawed at Sasuke's fist in vain until his eyes rolled back in his head. The raven-haired boy stared coldly as Kabuto's body went limp, he continued to press the body into the wall until he was confident the man was dead. He let go, allowing the corpse to slump on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Thanks for sticking with me, I know that last chapter may have been a little tough for some readers but I hope everybody can be happy that Orochimaru got what he deserved.**

**Warning: After everything I have put poor Sasuke through I think he needs a break, no lemons here**

**Disclaimer: Naruto consumes my thoughts and yet I own nothing of him**

Sasuke walked calmly out of his room and down the hall. As he turned down the next hall and then the next he began to pick up his pace. By the time he reached the exit of the underground compound the pale boy was in a full run. He rushed through the last door and fell to the ground as the fresh, crisp night air hit him.

He climbed back to his feet and staggered forward until he could no longer see the entrance. He finally collapsed against a tree, bringing his knees to his chest and cradling his head in shaking hands. The raven-haired boy screwed his eyes shut and screamed, unable to control the emotions coursing through him any longer. Anger and joy, fear and courage, hate and passion – polar emotions were tearing at him. He managed to gather his wits long enough to take refuge in the canopy above him; confident he was safe for the night, he allowed exhaustion to take over.

* * *

Shifting beams of light gently caressed Sasuke's face; slowly, obsidian eyes fluttered open. He shifted against the tree and groaned as his tired muscles began to awaken. Sasuke stood and stretched, dried blood cracking over his pale skin. His mind was still reeling, unable to fully fathom everything that had taken place over the last 24 hours, let alone the last 5 months. He ran his hands through his hair and heaved a sigh. With an irritated expression, he began his trip back – first stop, a place to clean up.

Sasuke would have been satisfied with a stream, happy with a lake, but when he saw the glorious hot spring he was elated. He didn't even bother to remove his clothing before entering the water. Once fully submerged he stripped off his blood stained robe and pants. The pale boy sank into the steaming spring, willing his body to relax – but it would not.

He dunked his head, holding his breath until he thought his lungs might burst. He exhaled, bubbles swirling around his face. Sasuke resurfaced, shaking the water from his midnight hair. The pale boy leaned back, bracing himself against the rocky side of the spring. _What is wrong with me? _Sasuke pondered, staring up at the clear blue sky. He knew that color of blue, he used to see it everyday – but not in the sky. All he wanted was to be proud of what he had accomplished, but when he thought of all the things he had done – and the things that had been done to him – he just felt sick. He didn't want to return home like that, he wanted to walk into the Hokage's office with his chin held high and smug grin on his face.

Sasuke stared down at the clear water, watching as the ripples distorted the shapes beneath. He thought killing the snake bastard would close a chapter of his life, free him from the anchor that had nearly drown him. But now that it was done, he felt nothing – not happiness, not relief and certainly not closure. He looked over at his clothes, nearly dry on the rocks beside him, and decided it was time to move on.

_Move on?_ Could he do such a thing? Was it possible to just leave it all behind – the anger and pain and doubt. What would it be like to live in the present? To simply strive to be content? Questions continued to pop into his mind as Sasuke dressed. He didn't really stop to try to answer any of the queries, but he found postulating these ideas eased his mind. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Sasuke was concerned about being happy – not about revenge or about proving himself or any other self-centered neuroses. He simply wondered if it was possible for Uchiha Sasuke to experience happiness.

"Anything is possible," he mused aloud as he began to walk.

* * *

It was dusk on the day Sasuke finally reached the gates of Konoha, but the dark clouds in the sky made the twilight seem eerily darker. What started as a few sprinkles quickly erupted into a downpour and despite the clearly annoyed look on his face, the weather did not hamper his mood. Sasuke was starting to feel better – finally experiencing that closure he had hoped would come from killing the man that had tortured him for so long. He felt, at long last, that his life belonged to him.

As the gate opened, Sasuke was not surprised to find Tsunade and two ANBU waiting on the other side. He stepped forward, crossing the threshold into the Hidden Leaf. Tsunade gave him a scrutinizing stare – black hair grown out from over 5 months of neglect, onyx eyes full of weakly disguised contempt, a slight but ever present smirk of self entitlement. He lifted his chin in a nod and Tsunade returned the gesture. She stepped back, allowing the raven-haired boy entrance, and they began to walk towards the Hokage tower.

Sasuke took stride next to her, he gave a brief sideways glance and in the most nonchalant tone he could muster asked, "Can I say hello to a few people before we begin debriefing?"

She pursed her lips in what seemed to be consideration of the question, but she was actually more interested in the implications – _since when did Uchiha Sasuke care about anybody but himself?_ "Sorry Sasuke, but we need to get this taken care of promptly."

Sasuke nodded, it had been a long shot. _Hell_, he thought, _I'll be lucky if I don't spend the next week in a cell_. That was the last thing he needed, to be a prisoner – again. He was really not looking forward to this inquiry; the probing questions and doubting stares.

They made it just over halfway through the village when the commotion began. Sasuke had predicted this moment and smiled internally as it came to fruition. The group stopped, Tsunade turned to look behind them, listening to the indecipherable shouts emanating from the crowd. The incessant screaming became more and more clear and Tsunade turned to give the dark-haired boy a puzzled look. He turned and shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment with a cool smirk.

The crowd parted as a blond blur passed through. In seconds the tanned boy slammed into Sasuke, screaming his name as if he hadn't heard it the other dozen times. His embrace was more than a little overzealous and Sasuke thought he might pop a lung. Blushing violently he patted Naruto on the back, unable to return the enthusiasm with so many eyes on him.

Naruto finally loosened his grip and retreated just far enough to look Sasuke in the eye. His bright, shimmering sapphire eyes stirred something deep inside the dark-haired boy and he struggled to maintain his composure. The slightest tweak of Naruto's eyebrows caused Sasuke to panic. _Do NOT fucking kiss me asshole!_ The pale boy screamed in his head. Fearing the blond's inability to grasp the concept of public decency, he did the only thing he could – he wrapped his arms around the boy and returned a much gentler hug. Sasuke did not linger, though he wanted to, he pulled back and straightened his arms to give them appropriate space.

Sasuke took a step back from the blond, glanced over to Tsunade and turned on his heals. She returned his glance with her own bemused expression. They began to walk again, leaving Naruto to stand alone, grinning unabashedly.

Tsunade smirked, "Say hello to a '_few people_'?" she raised her eyebrow as she turned to look at Sasuke, who was fighting a deepening blush.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - The prodigal son has returned, but how will he be received?**

**Warning: You have been good, you deserve a little warm and fuzzy boyxboy action - but just a little**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto in my heart, but in reality...nope**

In the sanctuary of the Hokage's office, Sasuke allowed himself to relax a little. He stared at the ceiling while Tsunade settled into her chair. Slowly his eyes dropped down until they met her's.

"Until further notice you are to remain under house arrest. You are allowed only supervised visits. A member of ANBU will escort you from your house to this office and back – this is to be the extent of your movement in this village until the inquiry is complete. Do you understand?" she sighed when Sasuke only blinked in response, "this inquiry will be headed by myself, Kakashi and Danzo will also participate. By tomorrow morning you are to produce a written report detailing your infiltration, any information on Sound or Orochimaru you may have gathered and the means by which you killed Orochimaru. Do you understand?" Another slow blink, caused Tsunade to huff and rub at her temples – a headache threatening to burst forth, "Look, Sasuke, this is a formality. Just cooperate and answer our questions honestly - everything will go quickly and you can go back to your normal life."

Finally Sasuke nodded, the terms were better than he had hoped – at least he would be able to sleep in his own bed. All he wanted was to get through this as quickly and painlessly as possible, even if it meant cooperating with their inane requests. He stood up and walked to the door, casting one last glance at Tsunade and his ANBU escort, he walked out.

* * *

Three short knocks had Sasuke sitting straight up in his bed. He looked around at the familiar surroundings of his bedroom and after a few deep breaths relaxed. He made his way down the hall and opened his door, blinking rapidly as the early morning sunlight struck his face.

"Sasuke, oh..." Shizune blushed at the sight of the pale boy standing before him, clad only in pajama bottoms that rode dangerously low on his hips, "umm, I am here to collect your report."

"Hn," he nodded and turned to gather his papers.

"And put on some clothes, don't you have any sense of decency?" Shizune shouted as he moved out of sight. _Well at least the fangirls have good taste_, she thought to herself.

Shizune found herself a little disappointed that Sasuke had consented to her request when returned sporting a T-shirt. He handed her the report, "I hope they find this satisfactory," he said with a trace of spite, "Oh and can you send somebody over, I need a haircut."

The mousy brunette responded with a slight grin and nodded before leaving. Sasuke watched her make quick strides away from the house and after a moment turned his attention to the man in the mask that was standing silently next to the door. His expression soured and eye lids fell to slits as inspected the man, he released a small huff and retreated behind the door – shutting it with some force. After a moment he opened the door again and stuck his head out to give the guard another look, "Have visitors ring the bell, I don't like the knocking."

* * *

_Maybe I should go back to knocking_, Sasuke thought as the doorbell rang relentlessly. He opened the door to find Sakura smiling at him, swinging her arms like a little girl. In one hand she held a drape and in the other a small bag.

"Shizune sent you?" Sasuke gave her an incredulous look.

"What?" Sakura brushed past the raven-haired boy and entered the house, walking down the hall she shouted over her shoulder, "I cut my own hair remember?"

"I don't recall that being a style choice," Sasuke retorted as he shut the door and followed the pink-haired girl down the hall.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well I've cut Kiba's hair, and Shikamaru's."

"How about anybody who actually cares about their appearance?" Sasuke continued his protest despite the fact that he was already sitting in a chair in his bathroom.

"I cut Naruto's hair yesterday," she smirked when that seemed to shut the pale boy up, "he seemed to think it would be nice to clean himself up a little...I'm sure I don't know why."

Sasuke pursed his lips and gave a little hum as a response. Sakura tied the drape around the pale boy's neck and grabbed some implements from her bag, "Don't worry Sasuke, as the founder and former President of the Sasuke Fanclub I can assure you I know the exact length and position of every strand of hair on your beautiful head."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the grinning girl in the mirror, Sakura had her head tilted and was batting her eyes. She straightened up and began to brush the silky black hair rather roughly. She stole a quick glance at the mirror to see Sasuke's eyes darting around the room.

"So..." Sasuke paused, attempting to sound like he was making small talk, "how was...uh...everybody while I was gone?"

Sakura snorted, she saw right through him, "_Everybody_ was very worried about you," she snipped away at the midnight locks, "_Everybody_ was constantly thinking about you, even though they tried to hide it," Sasuke shot an annoyed glare at the girl in the mirror, but she would not be deterred, "_Everybody_ is very excited you are back, I am sure they cannot wait to get you alone."

Sasuke let out an exasperated huff, "Okay, I get it thanks. Jesus Sakura, laying it on a little thick don't you think?"

She shrugged and continued to comb and cut, shuffling Sasuke's hair around and running her fingers throughout. Not long ago she would have been melting into a puddle in this situation. She smiled at the thought and paused to admire her handiwork. She examined the length, made sure the bangs laid evenly and the spikes protruded in a perfectly disheveled manner.

"There you go," she finally said, brushing the hair from the drape.

Sasuke studied his reflection, tilting and turning his head, "Good enough."

Sakura rolled her eyes and gently rapped the back of his head before removing the drape, "You should get ready, they are expecting you soon."

The raven-haired boy sank into the chair, throwing his own version of a tantrum. This meeting would be the benchmark for this whole investigation, it had to go well. Sasuke certainly did not want to draw this inquiry out, but even more than that - he absolutely despised the idea of sharing the details of his stay with Orochimaru.

"Come on," Sakura said pulling on his arms, his dead weight refusing to lift out the chair.

Reluctantly he stood up and shuffled into his room to dress. Sakura leaned against the wall opposite the bedroom door, waiting for the brooding boy to emerge. She smiled when the shinobi stepped into the hall, dressed in a clean and crisp uniform. She gave him a quick once over and a nod of approval before heading to the door.

"Good luck," she offered with a small smile, and with that she left.

* * *

It was time. Sasuke walked with confident strides to the Hokage tower. He entered Tsunade's office with a placid expression and sat down before the inquisition.

"Thank you Sasuke, for cooperating with this investigation. We have a few questions about your report," Tsunade seemed strained as she spoke so formally, "Can you please briefly describe an average day while you stayed with Orochimaru?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw slightly before responding, "I was brought breakfast, escorted to taijutsu training, returned for lunch and meditation, escorted to jutsu training, returned for dinner and was visited by Orochimaru."

"What did you do in your time with Orochimaru?" Danzo sounded irritated.

Sasuke shot him a quick glare before returning to his cool visage, "His agenda was different from night to night," the raven-haired boy paused, carefully crafting his answer, "he was interested in my progress, mentally and physically."

"How did you kill him?" Kakashi asked with a tone more curious than inquisitive.

"After so long I discovered a weakness and exploited it," the answer did not seem to satisfy any of them, "I challenged Orochimaru to a exhibition match. I caught him off guard and slammed my chidori through his head."

Tsunade was a hard sell, she grew up with Orochimaru, had been his partner before he defected; she knew him better than anybody else in the room – _maybe_. "What was this _weakness_ you exploited?"

Sasuke bit his tongue, deliberated and finally answered, "he was obsessed with the idea of dominance, constantly flaunting the power he had over me. I challenged that power."

"And how did you catch him off guard?" Tsunade knew well enough that Orochimaru was not easily distracted, especially not in battle.

"I had planned my attack very carefully. I let him believe he had the upper hand and in the last possible moment, knocked him down."

"Forgive me Sasuke," Tsunade pressed further, "but, how could you possibly know what Orochimaru would do in order to plan your attack so well. I don't mean to imply you are not skilled enough to take him down, but there is now way you could know all the jutsu he is capable of and therefore could not anticipate his actions."

_Damn_, he blinked, "there was no jutsu in this match, it was meant as a display of...physical dominance."

There was a moment of silence as the committee mulled over Sasuke's last statement. Tsunade decided to switch gears, "why didn't you send a message after your mission was complete? You showed up unexpected, knowing full well your presence would be questioned."

"I apologize Hokage, I was not thinking clearly immediately after..." he trailed off.

_That might be his first honest answer_, Tsunade looked at the two men on her left who seemed to have no more to add, "Thank you Sasuke, that will be all for now."

Sasuke stood immediately and gave a curt bow before exiting, his ANBU escort following closely behind.

"He is not telling the entire truth," Danzo stated dryly.

"No, he isn't," Kakashi conquered.

_What would he hide and why?_ Tsunade contemplated, "How do you want to proceed?"

"Inoichi," Danzo stated, more a demand than a suggestion.

Tsunade nodded slowly in response, _mind reading_.

* * *

"What?" Sasuke asked, not even bothering to mask his contempt.

"Tomorrow morning you are going to be interrogated by Yamanaka Inoichi. He has the authority to use any means necessary to get what the committee deems to be satisfactory answers," Shizune was really starting to dislike her role as messenger.

"For fuck sake," Sasuke muttered to himself, "I don't suppose there is anything I can do?" he asked, a look of genuine unease on his face.

Shizune was taken aback, "I am sorry Sasuke, you should have been more forthcoming during the interview today. Even if you offered to give them the answers they seek, they will have no way of trusting you."

Sasuke nodded and offered an abrupt thanks to the woman before shutting his door. _It is all going to come out anyway, fucking Yamanaka_. His eyes shot open, in a sudden panic and opened the door again and began to run after Shizune.

"Shizu..._oof_," his call was cut short as he was hurled to the ground.

Shizune whirled around to find Sasuke pinned to the ground, the ANBU guard sitting with a knee in the pale boy's spine, holding his arms back. Sasuke strained to lift his face out of the dirt, "Shizune please...ah dammit," the guard was practically tearing Sasuke's arms out of socket, "please send Naruto. I need to see him before tomorrow."

Unsure if it was the pain caused by the guard or a genuine fear, but there was no mistaking the pleading look the woman received, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Sasuke heaved a sigh and bit his lip before opening the door, he knew a blond bundle of energy was standing on the other side, waiting rather impatiently to enter. He opened the door and was nearly blinded by Naruto's beaming smile. The blond was springing on the balls of his feet at the sight of the raven-haired boy. Sasuke opened the door further, allowing Naruto entrance.

"You have 15 minutes," the masked man stated abruptly.

Sasuke shot him a vicious glare, "You didn't give Sakura a time limit." When the man refused to respond, Sasuke decided not to push the subject.

He shut the door with some force and turned to face Naruto. He didn't even see his guest move, and before he knew what was happening he was slammed into the wall. Naruto seemed to be comprised entirely of hands and lips, and they were exploring every inch of the pale boy.

The blond kissed him voraciously, his hot tongue plunged deeply into the cavern of Sasuke's mouth. He moved his wet lips across Sasuke's jawline and finally settled on a pale ear lobe. Sasuke lost himself momentarily, unable – unwilling – to stop the tanned boy.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, his voice much deeper than he had intended.

The blond took this as a cue to continue and his hands worked their way up the dark-haired boy's shirt, finding residence on the strong muscles of Sasuke's back. Naruto used this position to press Sasuke further into him and released a soft moan into the pale boy's neck.

"No Naruto," Sasuke forced a more assertive tone, "stop," he finally managed to push the lust-filled boy away, "this isn't why I asked you here," Naruto gave him a scrutinizing stare, "okay, its not the main reason I asked you here."

The blond smiled and backed away, giving Sasuke room to straighten his shirt and reposition himself in his suddenly too-tight pants. The raven-haired boy walked to the living room and fell gracefully onto the couch, Naruto followed.

"I am going to be interrogated tomorrow and there are some things I want to tell you myself before you hear it from anybody else," Sasuke's eyes were dark and solemn.

"What? You think they are going to make this a matter of public record?" Naruto attempted to joke, he really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Inoichi is being brought perform the interrogation," the boy responded dryly.

"You think he is going to tell _everybody_ what he finds?" the blond was not sure what Sasuke was driving at.

"No, but I am afraid of what his nosy daughter might do if _she_ finds out." Sasuke said with a hint of venom in his voice.

Naruto nodded, "good point. They might as well air a play by play." Naruto chuckled even as he was punched squarely in the arm, "Seriously, no...okay...Ino may be a bit of a gossip but I think she can appreciate the gravity of whatever it is that you don't want to tell Tsunade."

"Well if it is all the same, I would still prefer to tell you now."

Naruto sank back into the couch. He _really_ didn't want to do this, he had already come to his own conclusions about what happened while Sasuke was gone and he didn't need, or want, confirmation. He was sure whatever happened occurred under extreme duress and that was enough to forgive, for lack of a better word, Sasuke for his actions.

But if Sasuke needed to do this, Naruto wasn't going to fight it, "Alright."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, trying to determine where he wanted to start, "I told you that Orochimaru released the seal," although this was a statement he waited for Naruto to nod before continuing, "after that, during my training," his eyes became distant, no longer focused on the blond, but rather seemed to be someplace else entirely, "I killed _a lot_ of men," he gave a small shrug, "and a few women. The power was...indescribable," he returned his eyes to Naruto's and found a contemptuous expression on the blond's face.

"I think I have an idea," the blond said in a rather uncharacteristic, cold tone.

Sasuke blinked, the sound of Naruto's voice bringing him back to the present, he nodded, "I suppose you do. It was addictive, I craved it. I think that was Orochimaru's plan – to get me hooked so I would submit to him, do whatever he asked to learn how to get more. He wanted to brake me. He wanted me..." Sasuke trailed off, pursed his lips and decided to leave the sentence unfinished.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as Sasuke formulated his next thought, "At first when he would come to me he was supportive, giving me little pep talks. But after that first day using the seal, after I began to explore that power, things changed. He would berate and beat me and the more I fought him the worse he was. I finally stopped fighting...and he...well, he stopped beating me." Sasuke's focus left the azure eyes, finding something of interest on the far wall, "I hated it, I hated him...but...I couldn't stop."

The pale boy brought his hands up to his face and wiped them down over his eyes, staring up in exasperation. Naruto didn't know how to respond – should he try to say something comforting, or reach out to hold him – knowing Sasuke, neither action would be accepted. Sasuke shook his head, and looked at Naruto with a renewed calm.

"His lust was his weakness," the raven-haired boy sighed in resignation, "he tried to fuck me Naruto..." Sasuke's eyes were intensely cold, "that is how I killed him. He wanted to fuck me and I let him think he could...and that is when I killed him. I _obliterated_ him," he laughed humorlessly, "pretty fucking poetic."

* * *

"Your 15 minutes are up!" the boys weren't purposely ignoring the guard, they simply couldn't hear him over their own panting and muffled moans.

What had begun as an attempt by Naruto to comfort the raven-haired boy had quickly turned into a heavy petting session. Sasuke was straddling the blond, grinding his hips and burying the boy into the couch cushions. Naruto was rubbing fiercely at the pale boy's clothed erection, and despite the odd angle of his hand was doing a superb job.

Sasuke did hear the front door close and quickly began his calculations. It was roughly 15 paces from the front door to the living room entrance, accounting for a few seconds of waiting on the guard's part he had approximately 30 seconds to dismount. He reluctantly moved his face from it's current position, just below Naruto's ear - where he was sucking rather furiously - to capture the blond's still red and swollen lips. His tongue rolled against the blond's in time with his hips. Finally Sasuke pulled back, giving one last soft peck before catapulting himself off the couch. He landed gracefully on the adjacent armchair, leaving a befuddled blond on the couch.

Sasuke swiped at his face quickly, wiping off any residual saliva as well as any readable expression. The masked man entered the doorway to find the pale boy staring at him with a slight look of annoyance and a rather disheveled blond looking around the room. Naruto gave the guard a wide grin – once he finally noticed the man. He made to stand, then quickly remembered his excited state and decided better of it.

The masked ANBU moved his gaze from one boy to the other and Sasuke was relieved that he could not see the expression on the guard's face, "It is time for your guest to leave."

The raven-haired boy glared relentlessly, no words could match that expression. Naruto, now adequately deflated, stood up, "That's okay, I really should be heading out anyway."

The blond followed the guard to the door and turned to give one last look at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall a few feet away. His onyx eyes, tinged with sadness, stared unblinking at Naruto, "I'm sure everything will go fine tomorrow. I know it isn't what you want, but..." he paused, realizing how contrite his statement sounded, "if it will clear your name and get things back to normal?"

Sasuke nodded, it was pointless to fight any longer. If Naruto could still hold him, kiss him, stare unabashedly into his eyes after learning what he had done – than the council should be understanding. The tanned boy walked out the door, his figure slowly disappearing into the night. The guard looked back at Sasuke, who straightened – his lips turned into a small frown. With a nod the masked man stepped out and shut the door. Sasuke huffed and walked to his bedroom, heavy footsteps echoing through the empty house.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Time for show and tell, poor Sasuke forgot to bring anything - thats ok there are ways of finding out what you want to know**

**Warning: Don't worry, you are safe**

**Disclaimer: To own or not to own, that is the question. I don't own, that is the answer**

Sasuke was a little surprised to see the silver-haired man standing at his door, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"I thought you could use a little company on the way," the man said with a hidden smile.

Sasuke nodded and began to make his way out of the compound. The two shinobi walked in companionable silence until Kakashi finally spoke, "So, how is Naruto doing?" he asked with a knowing glint in his eye.

The raven-haired boy gave a sideways glare before responding coolly, "Fine I guess."

Kakashi nodded, "Good. He was very worried."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not sure what his former teacher was getting at, but certain he didn't want to talk about it, "Naruto and I have been through a lot. It is only natural that we should grow so attached."

"That is true." Kakashi seemed to sense the underlying question in Sasuke's statement, "it is a very special relationship that the two of you share."

They exchanged a few more words before stopping in front of the Hokage's tower. Sasuke looked at the silver-haired man with an intensity that made Kakashi a little uncomfortable.

"Before we go in there," he said, unzipping his vest and shoving it at the accompanying guard, "there is something I need you to do for me."

The cool expression and low tone of Sasuke's voice made Kakashi furrow his brow. The pale boy lifted his black shirt, revealing a pale torso covered only by a sleeveless mesh top. He grabbed the strap of his shirt and pulled it aside, "I need you to re-seal this."

Kakashi blinked rapidly as Sasuke's intentions finally sank in. Sasuke turned his head, exposing the cursed seal. Kakashi nodded and placing a hand on the pale boy's shoulder, guided him up to the tower.

"Please tell the Hokage we have arrived, we will be up shortly," Kakashi instructed the ANBU escort before taking Sasuke's discarded clothes.

He found an unoccupied room on the first floor and ushered Sasuke in, locking the door behind him. Moving aside a small table and a couple chairs, Kakashi prepared to create the seal. Sasuke stood, chin up and back straight. He remembered the pain of the sealing technique just as vividly as the pain caused by it's release. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Within seconds he felt the blinding sensation, and while he was sure it was over almost instantly it still felt like an eternity. He collapsed onto his knees, chest heaving as he struggled to regain control.

After a few minutes the dark-haired boy finally stood and retrieved his shirt and vest. Once again looking presentable, Sasuke ran his hands through his hair and nodded, "thank you."

Kakashi's exposed eye seemed to twinkle with a smile. He had no doubts that Sasuke was authentic, that _this_ Sasuke was the same as the one that had left 5 months ago – though it had undoubtedly changed him. Together they left the room and made their way up to Tsunade's office.

Tsunade and Danzo sat on one side of the room, an empty chair waiting for Kakashi. Inoichi stood across from them, giving Sasuke a scrutinizing stare as he entered the room. The silver-haired man made his way to the empty seat between the Hokage and the elder. Sasuke was left to stand in the middle of the room. Tsunade gestured for Inoichi to get started. The blond man moved toward Sasuke, who eyed him warily.

"I trust you know what I am doing here?" Inoichi asked, Sasuke simply nodded maintaining his placid expression, "Good. Than I expect you will cooperate fully. Have a seat."

Sasuke looked around the room, searching for a chair – his gaze settled on the couch on the far side of the room and he sat on one end. Inoichi moved to him and stood, his face stern, "I am going to search through the memories of your time with Orochimaru. Please do not fight, just relax."

With that the man placed his hand on Sasuke's head, his fingers settling amongst silky black hair. He began to probe the pale boy's mind, flicking through memories as if they were pages of a book. The three inquisitors watched as the blond man's expression turned solemn and even painful. The minutes seemed to drag out and after some time Tsunade's focus turned from Inoichi to the raven-haired boy sitting on the couch.

Sasuke sat, rigid with closed eyes, on the couch; he had a white-knuckle grip on the cushion. His face was displaying an emotion that Tsunade had never seen on the Uchiha. If she didn't know better she would have described the expression as sadness, perhaps even guilt. She strained to explore the visage in more detail, leaning forward - amazed to see the smallest glittering at the corner of his eyes. Though no tears actually fell to confirm her suspicions, she was certain that is what she saw.

After some time Inoichi finally removed his hand. He looked down at the boy with a look of mixed worry and consternation. He nodded to Tsunade, who moved to the door allowing Shizune in. The mousy brunette walked over to Sasuke who was still sitting with his eyes closed. She settled her hand on his shoulder, the contact seemed to jar the boy awake and he looked up at her with wide eyes. She gave a small smile and gestured for him to follow. The two walked out of the room and down the hall to Shizune's office.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Shizune asked, genuinely concerned. Sasuke was not acting like himself, and while she had never been a fan of the arrogant, bastard Sasuke, she disliked this defeated Sasuke even more.

Sasuke didn't answer, he just sat in her office, eyes wandering over the piles of scrolls and papers that littered her shelves and desk. He closed his eyes again, wishing he could just escape. He knew what Inoichi was telling them, he could see the shame on their faces. Then he remembered Naruto's face, the expression that wasn't pity or disgust, but rather understanding and empathy. Perhaps there was a chance his inquisitors would commiserate.

"Sasuke?" Shizune repeated.

Finally he looked at her, his face displaying a more characteristic emotion – annoyance, "I am fine. I already knew everything they are now hearing."

"Oh?" Shizune, relieved that Sasuke was once again acting like a prick. She began to shuffle through her paperwork, "and what might that be?"

She wasn't really expecting an answer, rather an irritated eye roll or a snort, so she was surprised when he responded, "that I will go to _any_ length to complete a mission. That my commitment to _this_ mission meant sacrificing everything I thought mattered."

No more words were exchanged, Sasuke waited patiently for his guard to retrieve him. He was really getting tired of the masked man – but he was content to know that the ANBU member was probably equally pissed he had been put on babysitting duty. The thought of the man having to stand guard at his door, while Sasuke was voraciously making out with Naruto brought a smirk to Sasuke's otherwise vacant face.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. He stood immediately as the masked man entered the cramped office. Sasuke gave him a curt nod and looked back at Shizune who barely looked up from her paperwork, she offered a small smile and he turned to walk out.

* * *

The few paces between Shizune's office and the Hokage's felt like a death march. Sasuke managed to keep his breathing steady but his heart was pounding fiercely in his chest. He stood in front of the door and took a step back when it opened from the inside. Inoichi stood, holding the handle and blinked at Sasuke. The raven-haired boy took another step back, offering the man adequate space to exit. Sasuke tried to read the blond man's expression, but could not come to a firm conclusion before the man turned and walked down the hall.

Sasuke entered to find a single chair in the center of the room facing the panel of interrogators. He walked across the threshold and the door was shut firmly behind him. Sasuke could not help but swallow hard as he walked to the empty chair. He sat and let his gaze travel across the faces of the inquisition.

"The actions taken during this mission were deplorable to say the least and not fitting of a Hidden Leaf shinobi," Sasuke's heart sank as he heard Danzo speak, "What he did and allowed to be done to him..."

"Don't talk about me as if I am not here," Sasuke cut him off, glaring at the man.

Danzo turned his eyes squarely to meet Sasuke's, "you acted in a depraved manor, one that a better ninja would not have..."

"Better ninja?" Sasuke interrupted again, nearly yelling through clenched jaws.

Tsunade stood, glaring, "stop this right now! The point of this committee is not to discuss the means by which Sasuke completed his mission, but to determine whether or not he was compromised by Orochimaru. I think the information provided demonstrates quite clearly that Sasuke's loyalty never faltered."

"Thank you," Sasuke said curtly, continuing to glower at Danzo.

"But what he did..." Danzo continued to argue.

"What he did," Tsunade turned to him, "was exactly what he was order to do. Infiltrate Orochimaru's hide-out and kill him by any means necessary. The fact that _Orochimaru_ acted in a depraved manor cannot be controlled. It is not like Sasuke _enjoyed_ it."

Danzo turned his focus back to Sasuke, "I am not so sure he didn't."

Sasuke could feel his blood boiling. He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything that might damn him further. He moved his glare from Danzo over to his former instructor who was showing little emotion in his exposed eye. Sasuke's eyes pleaded for some kind of reassurance, but he was disappointed when Kakashi couldn't look at him directly. Sasuke sat back, shoulders slumped and turned to Tsunade who was obviously distressed. Sasuke pursed his lips, he knew his next words would be critical and he chose them carefully.

"I am not _proud_ of anything I did. The people I killed or the way I submitted to Orochimaru. I did what I did in order to maintain my cover. If he suspected me, not only would it mean my death but it would have also compromised Konoha," he moved his gaze from Tsunade to Kakashi and finally settled on Danzo, "if there was a better way to complete this mission, it did not present itself to me."

He felt himself relax when Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and Tsunade was taken aback for a second time when she saw what was undoubtedly fear in his eyes. She looked over to Kakashi who gave her a slow nod and then Danzo who simply crossed his arms and stared at her coldly.

She sighed and looked back down to Sasuke, "it is the decision of this council that you completed this mission to satisfaction. Your commitment to the mission and your loyalty to Konoha were not compromised," she paused as relief washed over him, "Due to the nature by which you achieved your goal you will not be allowed to go on solo missions, you will be accompanied by Uzumaki Naruto and any whom ever else I deem appropriate according to the mission specifications. This will remain the case until I am confident that you are able to act in a manor befitting of a Hidden Leaf shinobi," Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Do you understand?"

Sasuke stood up and looked Tsunade directly in the eye, "thank you Hokage."

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Yes, well..." she was not used to the Uchiha showing respect, it made her uncomfortable, "just, behave."

The raven-haired boy bowed and turned to the two men still seated. Kakashi threw his arm around the empty chair to his right and nodded. Sasuke returned the gesture with near indiscernible smile and then looked to Danzo who was still giving him a cold stare. Sasuke straightened and lifted his chin at the man, giving Danzo a smug smile.

Satisfied, he turned back to Tsunade, waiting for her permission to leave, "Go and take a few days to recuperate. I will expect you and Uzumaki in my office first thing Monday."

* * *

Naruto was pacing impatiently in front of the Hokage's tower. _How long is this supposed to take?_ He stopped dead in his tracks when the pale boy emerged alone, walking in confident strides.

Sasuke looked around at the scene in front of him. Men and women going about their business, a couple children in a heated debate over their favorite shinobi. The commotion faded away when his gaze settled on the blond standing in the middle of the street. His body seemed to move on it's own and suddenly Sasuke found himself standing impossibly close to Naruto, their bodies not quite touching. Unable to contain himself, the blond threw his arms around the pale boy. He didn't care if Sasuke hugged him back, he was just happy to hold him – nonetheless he was ecstatic when he felt arms wrap around his torso.

Naruto buried his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Sasuke allowed a small smile to appear and closed his eyes, nobody was going to take this moment away.

"Get a room boys," came the teasing voice of Kakashi as he walked away from the tower and out into the street.

Naruto chuckled and pulled back. Sasuke allowed his arms to linger around the blond's waist for another moment before dropping them. Without a word he began to walk, not really sure where he was going, but happy to have the blond walking by his side.

"Oh yeah," Naruto exclaimed suddenly, "I forgot, I have something for you."

He stopped and reached into his pocket, he pulled out it's contents and handed it to the dark-haired boy. Sasuke smirked as he looked down, he examined his forehead protector with his fingers – tracing the engraved metal. Standing up straight, he placed the ornament against his head and wrapped it around tightly, pleased with the familiar weight.

"Thanks," he said adjusting it under his bangs, "how does it look?" Sasuke asked, finally done fiddling.

"Perfect," Naruto replied, making no attempt to actually look at anything other than Sasuke's deep obsidian eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - I could have ended it last chapter, but that would have been no fun**

**Warning: Because you should always end with a big ol' basket of lemons, if you are still trying to say you don't like lemons I have to ask why you are still reading**

**Disclaimer: 13 chapters and I still don't own Naruto**

"You know...mmm...Tsunade did give you...ahhh...a few days off," Naruto struggled to create a coherent sentence, "we don't...hnn...we don't have to...if you don't..._fuck_."

He finally gave up when Sasuke plunged his hand down the front of the blond's pants, firmly grabbing his straining cock. _No_, he supposed, _we don't need to do this now_. But there was nothing else he wanted, he needed this. He needed to feel the comforting embrace of somebody that loved him; after all that he had been through, he needed to feel love.

Sasuke had the blond pressed against the wall, frantically covering every bit of exposed golden flesh with kisses. Satisfied that he had thoroughly marked the skin, he returned to capture Naruto's sweet lips. Now that the blond had finally stopped protesting Sasuke felt it was safe to release his grip on his lover's hard length. Naruto's soft whimper was consumed by the pale boy as he deepened their kiss.

Sasuke's hands began to creep up the tanned torso, lifting Naruto's shirt. The blond arched his back, pressing himself into the raven-haired boy, and allowing his shirt to be removed. He moaned and thrust his tongue into Sasuke's mouth as pale fingers pinched his nipples. The blond brought his hands up to his partner's and pushed the dark-haired boy away. Sasuke's dark eyes shot open, slightly affronted, and they met half-lidded sapphire orbs filled with a mischievous glint.

Still holding on to the pale wrists, Naruto flipped around, nearly throwing Sasuke into the wall. He took both wrists in one hand and held them firmly above the pale boy's head. With his free hand, he stroked Sasuke's cheek, the mischief in his eyes replaced by an intense adoration. He brought his hand around to cup the back of the Sasuke's head and pulled him close slowly. He brought his own head forward, biting his bottom lip as he watched the pale boy's eye close and mouth open in anticipation.

Painfully, achingly their lips moved closer until hot, ragged breaths collided. Naruto paused, savoring the desperation seeping out of both bodies. Slowly he let his tongue out to drag across the pale pink lips. He lapped again, just barely brushing against Sasuke's mouth. After one more swipe and a sharp breath the blond finally pushed forward. Sasuke responded fiercely, like he needed the kiss to survive – it was as if he had spent his whole life falling and the only thing that would save him was the cushion of Naruto's lips.

Naruto released Sasuke's wrists and trailed both his hands down the pale boy's sides until they came to rest on his hips. The blond hooked his thumbs under the waistband, tugging unproductively at the pants. Their lips were still meshed together, tongues lapping feverishly against one another. With his hands now free the raven-haired boy moved to take off his shirt, grabbing the bottom hem and pulling it up. Naruto pulled back just enough to allow Sasuke to lift the shirt up over his head. The blond watched through passion glazed eyes as the pale torso flexed and twisted until the fabric was finally removed.

Naruto's attention continued to move lower and he noticed his own hands had pushed Sasuke's pants down, just below the hip. His focus settled on the slight indent between the hip and the abdomen and he brought his thumb over, grazing the space. Sasuke shuttered, his breath ruffling the blond's mussed hair. He slowly began to stroke the area, biting his lip as the dark-haired boy softly groaned. Naruto pulled the fabric down a little further and was not at all surprised when he revealed the tip of Sasuke's straining cock, small beads of pre cum forming at the slit.

Drunk on lust, the blond collapsed onto his knees, pulling the fabric down with him. Naruto filled his mouth with the thick flesh, sucking fervently. He pulled his head back slowly, his flattened tongue running up the length, a few swirls around the head and back down. He repeated the motion again and again, growing more assertive each time. Naruto brought his hands around to Sasuke's firm backside and began to knead the tight muscle, pushing the pale boy's hips forward each time he went down.

Sasuke looked down at the blond and watched as the length of his cock disappeared and reappeared over and over. He wanted to grab fistfuls of the golden locks, but Sasuke knew that Naruto was doing just fine without him confusing the rhythm. Instead he brought his fist into the wall, releasing a long overdue moan. The raven-haired boy brought his head back into the wall - not too hard, but hard enough that it caused Naruto to look up. The blond did not pause his movements, but he watched through his bangs as Sasuke turned his head, eyes closed and bit his bottom lip. Naruto would have grinned - if his mouth wasn't so preoccupied, as it was the muscles required undivided attention to keep the pale boy in this pleasure-filled state.

Slowly the raven-haired boy opened his eyes, at first they could not focus on anything through the thick haze of lust. After a moment Sasuke was able to adjust and saw the edge of his mattress just beyond his bedroom door. He realized in that moment that this magnificent blow job was only supposed to be a warm up and he was ready to get to the main event.

"Naruto," he said softly, tone bordering a question.

"Hmmm?" the blond hummed, still pumping his head.

_Oh good god_, "Bedroom," was all the pale boy could muster, the vibration of Naruto's response causing his thought process to shut down.

Naruto gave a sideways glance down the hall, his lips still wrapped around Sasuke's throbbing erection. He pulled back, releasing the glistening cock, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sasuke moved to the doorway and turned back to see the tanned boy get to his feet and saunter towards him. He smirked at the sight of Naruto, half naked, strolling down the hall that was littered with discarded garments.

The blond moved past Sasuke, who remained leaning against the door frame, and made his way towards the bed. He pivoted just as he reached the edge of the mattress and smiled as his naked lover strolled up to him. Sasuke's onyx eyes locked on the blond with a dominating stare. He brought his hands to the tanned-boy's chest, causing a slight hitch in Naruto's breathing. The pale boy let his hands settle into the firm muscle under his fingertips and then, with a smirk, he pushed the boy back. Unable to catch himself, Naruto landed sprawled out on the bed.

Naruto watched without protest as the dark-haired boy took hold of his pants and tugged them down. Having finally removed the offending clothes, Sasuke crawled over Naruto. He moved gracefully on his hands and knees, his gaze intensely focused on Naruto's deep cobalt eyes. Sasuke brought his face up to meet his partner's. Naruto had closed his eyes in anticipation of a kiss and found himself furrowing his brow when he did not feel lips against his. The blond opened his eyes to see Sasuke's attention had moved to somewhere above his head. He attempted to look up but his view was blocked by Sasuke's arm as he was reaching for something.

The pale boy slid his body against Naruto's as he groped around his nightstand. Naruto purred at the sensation – the deep, woodsy scent of his lover, the lines of lean muscle that stretched above his face and the pressure of the boy's body against his own. When Sasuke returned to the blond, he was met with an unabashedly wide grin; the expression earned Naruto a raised brow and small smirk. Naruto continued to beam a goofy smile at the pale boy until he felt something placed in his hand. The blond looked over and the smile was briefly replaced by a furrowed brow.

Realization dawned on Naruto and he flipped the cap of the bottle. Sasuke leaned down, placing a reassuring kiss on the blond's lips as he shifted his weight and widened his hips. Naruto reached his arm around the back of Sasuke's head and tilted the bottle to allow it's contents to flow onto his fingers. He rubbed them together for a moment, evenly distributing the liquid while he contemplated his next move.

Slowly he moved both hands down the length of Sasuke's torso. With his dry hand Naruto gripped the pale boy's ass and with the other he began to probe. Having successfully located the puckered entrance, Naruto pressed in. Sasuke inhaled sharply at the intrusion, arching his back and forcing his erection into the tanned boy's stomach. Naruto bit his lip and suppressed a moan, he waited a moment before pushing in further. After a few strokes Naruto brought a second digit into the heat, this time he did not wait for Sasuke to get accustomed before plunging his fingers in deeper. He pressed against the tight walls and was rewarded when Sasuke began to rock his hips back. Naruto pumped his hand harder and Sasuke continued to roll his hips, causing his hard length to rub against the blond. Releasing a soft moan, the raven-haired boy sat up, resting his hands on Naruto's chest. He let his eyes settle on the blond's face and with a slight tweak of his eyebrows, Sasuke indicated he was prepared to move on.

Naruto removed his fingers and wiped the remaining lube off on his anxious cock. He grabbed hold of the shaft and positioned himself against Sasuke. The pale boy steadied himself on top of the tanned torso and slowly sank down on the thick flesh. Naruto watched through half-lidded eyes as his cock disappeared into the pale boy. He licked his lips as a shaky breath escaped, Sasuke having completely enveloped him.

The dark-haired boy sat motionless for a moment, his eyes closed as he concentrated on his breathing. Growing impatient, Naruto gently bucked his hips. Sasuke's cold glare was met with a sheepish grin, which apparently won him over as he began to roll his hips. Naruto groaned and began to rock his own body in time. The blond, following his own desires, gripped Sasuke's hips and began to slide him up and down the length of his cock. The pale boy grunted as the thick flesh moved in and out of him.

Sasuke brought his body back down, regaining more control of the thrusting. Naruto shuttered as the pale boy pulled and pushed and rocked against him. Sasuke experimented with his grinding motions until he felt the white-hot pleasure of Naruto's cock rubbing against his prostate.

"Fuck yeah," the pale boy muttered.

Naruto smirked, _such sweet pillow talk_, but he said nothing, opting instead to help Sasuke along. The raven-haired boy rammed himself down again, this time meeting with an opposite force. The groan that escaped him could almost be considered a scream; but it was thick and deep and emanated from somewhere deep inside.

"Again Naruto," Sasuke commanded in that same thick voice, his intense obsidian eyes burning into boy beneath him.

The blond complied, thrusting up as the pale boy brought himself down. The forceful contact created delicious smacking sound; a perfect percussion to the fuck symphony of breathy pants and guttural moans. Sasuke dug his fingers into the tanned boy's chest, leaving deep pink lines, as he slammed himself repeatedly into the blond.

Naruto removed one hand from the pale boy's hips, Sasuke was doing just fine on his own, and brought it the pale boy's weeping erection. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut tight and growled in ecstasy as the blond began to pump him. The raven-haired boy lost what little control he had left as he bounced up and down on Naruto. Arching his back and screaming, he came – hot, white liquid pulsing out onto the blond's stomach. Sasuke sat back, riding out his orgasm on Naruto's cock, he ran a hand through the hair that was plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"God, Naruto," he said softly, letting his gaze settle on the blond who was wearing a content grin.

The blond had returned his hand to Sasuke's hips, moving the pale boy up and down his shaft a few more times before releasing with a throaty moan. Sasuke continued to rock his hips against the blond until Naruto reached up and pulled the dark-haired boy down for a kiss.

The pale boy's lips were captured in a tender embrace with a gentle tongue just brushing against them. There was nothing demanding or forceful, it was just an act of affection – a display of an emotion that Sasuke could not adequately described with words. Maybe some day he would be able to articulate this feeling, but for now he'd let his lips do the talking.

-Fin-


End file.
